The Line Between Them and Us
by SunnyD545
Summary: AU. The Demon Protection Agency is known for their special agents who possess the ability to fight demons. The agents' true identities are kept hidden from the public. Their one goal is to keep the world safe. The line between humans and destructive, man-killing demons is clear. (Naruto is not mine. Multiple characters. OCs are used. Future couples also: M/F M/M F/F.)
1. The line between mother and child

**I do not usually put warnings up above, but given how much I intend to put in this story, I wanted to be fair to my readers.**

 **This work has Original Characters in it. They are prominent to the story. If you do not like original characters mixing with canon characters, please do not read my story.**

 **There will be future pairings to this story. I plan to have heterosexual and homosexual relationships. (Nothing graphic.) If these types of pairings make you uncomfortable, please do not read my story. I cannot "cut out" these pairs as they are vital to the story's plot.**

 **This is the only warning I will give about these matters. If you do not like either of the above, please do not read this story. There are hundreds of other stories out there that you can enjoy.**

 **Thank you for your time.**

* * *

Part 1: The Line Between Mother and Child

 **T** he child is sitting on the hospital bed. His body is covered in various bandages and wraps. The skin that is left open is patches of tan and purple bruises. Even his head is bandaged tight around the skull, forcing wavy blond hair into a mess. He can't be more than ten years old. He had gain consciousness a while ago, but had yet to talk. On the opposite wall of the hospital room sit two businessmen, whom he does not know. His bright green eyes glance at the two men in turn every so often, but he does nothing else. The elder of the two, though not by much, is sitting with quiet trepidation. The younger is leaning against the wall, looking as though he is going to fall asleep. Neither has attempted to talk to the boy either. The silence is stifling.

Long minutes pass. The hospital had not been able to get into direct contact with the boy's parents, instead reaching a secretary who said she would pass on the message. For this reason, everything is in a stalemate. The hospital staff, the businessmen, and the little boy are all waiting for the parents to make their entrance.

After twenty minutes of the boy staring at a wall, the sound of a door latch releasing fills the room. Loud footsteps follow. A woman walks into the room, tan hands on her dark pantsuit, and a quirk to her eyebrow. She struts into the room with an air of annoyance and authority. Her attitude expresses explicit aggravation. Her posture suggest she expects immediate answers with little delay. Teal eyes, rich but unreadable, are narrowed down sharp. They glance at the men for a moment, but she dismisses them in favor of the little boy on the cot. She tilts her head, giving the patient a once over. Her hair, in two high, bushy, blonde ponytails, shuffles just a bit as she shakes her head.

"Honestly, look at you," she mumbles in a voice that suggests she's speaking to herself. Her voice is a bit rough, but undeniably feminine. Her posture tilts, leaving one hand on her full hip. She eyes the boy again. "Your mom's going to be in here soon. Anything you want to tell me before that happens?"

The boy on the cot looks off to the side. He stares at the wall. His face is pointed downward, trying to hide his expression from the woman. "They're gonna kill it."

"It? Don't mumble," the woman commands. Her voice falls into an even rougher tone of annoyance.

He clutches the thin sheet. "They were gonna kill the cat," the boy tries again. His voice is just a tad louder, a tad angry.

The room falls silent. His fists continue to shake as the heart monitor beeps in concern. The woman says nothing back. There is no need.

"I see," A new, smooth voice replies. There is the soft click of heels on tile as a new woman enters the hospital room. She stands tall with a distinct air of nobility and purpose. Her lips are thin but firm set and luscious red. Her eyes are keen, thin, glowing in gold under her bangs. Her hair, black like obsidian, is cut short to her skull in the back of her head. The front, however, gave way to long bangs framing her face and reaching to her chest. She is thin, lean, and confident. Her pale skin, though mostly covered by a very conservative professional pantsuit, is luminescent. The air shutters more around her as she focuses all attention on the child.

"You fought for a cat." Her voice is strong, smooth and sure. It is not a question.

"I protected it," the patient clarifies. His voice is soft, shaky, and scared.

"From who?"

The child shrugs a bit, green eyes downcast. "Bullies. Teens, probably."

"Did you fight back?" There is an additional infliction in the woman's voice.

"No," the boy shouts, and he looks directly at the new woman for the first time. His green eyes flash in panic. He looks like he's both scared and angered by the question. "Never," he insists more. "I wouldn't— I would never fight back." His body shakes with his conviction. The monitor beeps erratically.

There is a drawn out pause. The woman eyes the boy in this time. She looks into his eyes, studies his face, and observes his bandaged body. "I see," she murmurs and moves up close to his bedside. He is still watching her with big wary eyes. She holds his gaze captive in her golden eyes, two small slits more than enough to keep him frozen in place. "Where is this cat?"

He blinks, eyes moving just a bit, but not far. The twitch alone is enough though. The woman cocks her head before moving her eyes to the cardboard box sitting in the visitor's chair. The lid flaps are down, either to keep the contents hidden or to keep its contents inside. She stares at that box for a long second, as if it were giving her information. The box says nothing to her though. The woman then looks back to the child.

Her posture shifts, she blinks once and her eyes soften. Her hand reaches out, moving onto the boy's head and pushing him closer to her. "I see. Thank goodness." Her voice is still strong, but the tone has changed. "I am glad it is okay. I am glad you are okay." She rakes fingers through thick sandy hair. The unruly waves part without complaint with each motion of her hand. Her movements are slow and languid. They offer a gentle comfort and her words are kind and sincere. Her posture has softened drastically, leaving a warm aurora around her person. "You protected it well," the woman assures the child. Her eyes, still sharp, hold a passionate swirl within. "You did a good job, Ahshi."

The boy blinks again, surprised to be praised, but eagerly leans into her touch. A small smile appears on his lips. His eyes droop close as he accepts the other's security and support. The woman brings up her other hand, gently grazing over the bandage on his cheek and moving to the wrapping across his neck and shoulder. She continues to comb his hair as she checks Ahshi's injuries with care.

"I have already finished the paperwork with Sakura," the mother starts again as she finishes her inspection. She moves away from the child in her arms and looks him in the eye. "Temari is going to take you and the cat home. We will take it to the vet tomorrow morning for treatment. Your sister is very worried about you. You should apologize to her properly once you get back."

Ahshi frowns a bit. His nose scrunches up. "Fine." His tone says it's really not.

The blonde woman, who had remained off to the side, moves forward. She picks the cardboard box up off the chair. There is a smirk on her face at this point. The aggravation has dissipated from her form into something more teasing than upset. "Come on, kid. We'll stop and get ice cream."

At Temari's promise, the boy grins and jumps off the bed. He's still in hospital clothes, but knows he can change in the hall. The golden-eyed woman frowns.

"Do not feed him ice cream. You will ruin his dinner."

Temari snorts. "Yeah, okay, I won't, mother hen." Her tone suggests she isn't going to abide by this promise. The grinning boy beside her replicates this sentiment. The two leave together, before the mother could make a more solid demand. Just as Temari is out the door she calls back. "Don't worry, I'll get something for Umshi too."

The woman frowns, but she looks more annoyed than angered. She eyes the door a moment longer before turning to the two males still within the room. This is the first time she has acknowledged either. They stare at each other in turn. The woman moves forward, her hand outstretched.

"Forgive my rudeness," she begins, "I should have introduced myself properly at the beginning. My apologies." Her posture is perfect and her voice is intensely polite. The stiff aurora has returned. The older of the two moves to accept her hand. It is warm. It feels like he is holding fire within his palm. "My name is Mesua Fenikkusu."

"Itachi Uchiha. President of the Uchiha Corporation."

Mesua nods. She releases his hand to take the younger male's hand into her grip. She shakes it firmly as well.

"Shikamaru Nara." The male manages to look more alert than before, but not by much. His posture still leans as though he isn't ready to stand and converse. "Assistant to the vice president."

She nods again, eyes trained on Shikamaru. There is a pause. "Forgive me, but I would like to know why you are here." Her tone shows no malice, but it isn't that curious either. If anything, she sounds like she expects an explanation.

Shikamaru takes the lead, explaining how the security footage to their office caught the whole thing. "Three teenage boys and one smaller child were seen on our cameras fighting behind the corporation's main building. The boy, your son, was beaten and left in the alley. When the security monitor discovered him, we called for an ambulance right away. Your son had a medical bracelet, stating he was to be brought to this hospital, so our company made sure to follow those directions." Shikamaru sighs after his explanation, one hand scratching at the back of his head.

Mesua listens to his words with narrowed eyes. Her face is smoothed over in thought; she does not show any expression—happiness, annoyance, or even anger, towards the information.

"We're here to offer any additional assistance you might need," Itachi concludes after the assistant. "Given that the event occurred on our property, we feel a sense of responsibility. Especially considering the incident was committed by minors." His tone is smooth and confident. He offers everything he can to appear apathetic to the situation. It's not much though, as Uchihas are not bred to be emotional beings.

Mesua nods once at his words. "That would explain why the bill is already paid." She stares down Itachi for a moment. Whether the look is intended to be menacing or not, he couldn't say. He refused to look away though. He's never been the type to be intimidated.

The mother looks away to the hospital bed for a moment, but her attention returns to the others. "If that is the case, please destroy the footage you spoke of. Please also destroy any paperwork you can on the matter. I do not want any records of the event to be available." Mesua offers no explanation as to why. "Given that you also paid for the hospital visit, I must ask that you cancel it immediately so that it does not appear on your company's financial records. I will pay for the visit. It is not a problem." Her tone offers no chance for argument.

Both males blink. The shock is apparent in Shikamaru's face, but Itachi hides his confusion well.

"So, what you're basically asking us to do is to forget about the whole thing," Shikamaru clarifies.

"Yes, exactly that."

"May we ask why?" Itachi raises a slim eyebrow.

The mother in question looks at the president. Her eyes flash briefly, as though it were just a trick of the light. "No, I am afraid that it is a complicated matter. However, it would be best if you and your company let this event go. My child is fine; the cat will be handled. I see no reason you should dwell on this further." As if to prove this point, the woman moves away. Her feet are light upon the floor. Before leaving the room, Mesua turns back to the businessmen, and there is a gentle, abet small, smile on her face. "Thank you for everything you have done up until this point. I am sorry if I do not appear grateful. I am." She bows her head for a moment in thanks. "I am sorry, but please make sure to do as I asked. That is really what is best. And thank you again. Have a wonderful evening, Mister Uchiha. Mister Nara." Soft footsteps signal her retreat.

Not even moments after she left, Shikamaru's hand raises to scratch at his ponytail. "Apparently, this could have been a lot less troublesome."

"Indeed," replies Itachi. He eyes the door for a moment. "If you still have those public notary papers for me to sign, shred them."

"You really want to get rid of everything?" His voice suggests annoyance over shock.

"Of course. It's what the lady asked. The hospital bill, however, is of no concern." The two leave the room and walk down a white corridor. "I paid for it with my own account, not the company's."

"A little weird," Shikamaru yawns from behind his hand. He falls into step behind the older male.

"Perhaps. I felt it would be better for the company not to have such a bill on their records. It seems Miss Fenikkusu is in a similar line of thinking." Itachi offers nothing more as explanation.

A doctor approaches the two. She is the same doctor who worked on the child. The same doctor that the child was to specifically see, as his medical band had stated. Her big green eyes and bright hair is unmistakable. The doctor has a manila folder in her hands and a curious look on her face. "Excuse me, but Mesua just asked me to cancel your payment and replace it with her own. I have the information on file, but I must verify it with you first. Policy, you know." She eyes the Uchiha with for a moment, her obvious attraction towards him showing. But she does nothing more than look as she waits for his reply.

"Please do not cancel it," Itachi replies. He decides to use a bit of charm to keep the argument short, and gives the woman the most polite persona an Uchiha can create. "Her concern was that my company would be involved, but the account I gave you is my own. I don't mind paying for this at all."

Green eyes flicker with confusion for a moment, and the doctor frowns. "I see." She brushes a strawberry blonde strand of hair from her face as she opens the file. "I don't think that Mesua will be okay with that though. She insisted on paying."

"So do I, Doctor Sakura Haruno." Itachi replies, using the name on her nametag as an emphasis. Itachi offers no room for argument. "If she should find a problem with me personally paying for this, please ask Miss Fenikkusu to call me. We can discuss the situation if she is so adamant about it."

He nods once, signaling he wants no more to do with this conversation, and leaves the doctor. Sakura stands awe struck in the hallway. Neither Itachi nor Shikamaru pay her any mind.

It's not until they are in the company car that either speaks another word. It is Shikamaru though, who talks first. "You're acting weird," the assistant comments. He eyes his boss. "You insisted quite heavily, for you. If I didn't know any better, I would say you wanted her to contact you."

Itachi glances at the other from the corner of his eye. A classic smirk, one that every Uchiha can perform, is on his face. "Perhaps. I guess you could say I'm curious about this. She was very insistent that this small event be wiped from our records." He looks back out the window. The smirk is now accompanied by a spark within dark eyes. "I find the conversation between the two to have been intriguing as well. Although, I'm not so interested as to do any snooping of my own. Perhaps she will take the bait."

Shikamaru sighs from his seat. "I doubt it. She didn't seem daft in the least. I think we should just avoid the issue. Both those women looked really troublesome."

Nothing more on the matter is said.

Three weeks pass. Mesua Fenikkusu does not call.


	2. The line between business and pleasure

Part 2: The Line Between Business and Pleasure

 **T** he woman presenting to the president and vice president of the Uchiha Corporation is very animated and spirited. This is not unusual, as her personality is often this way. However, it seems to be even more so today, as the topic is something she is a huge fan of and advocates heavily for. Demon prevention and protection is a serious issue, and the fact that her company is finally investing within the business is very exciting indeed.

"It's important that you know the basics," she explains to Itachi and the vice president. Beside both are their assistants as well, supposedly taking notes, though neither is that reliable for such things. Shikamaru looks like he is fighting off sleep already as he leans heavy into his arms. The assistant to the president has his face buried in a porn book. Neither of their bosses comment on it though.

She is used to a stoic and rather inattentive audience, and continues on ahead. "For example, there are different demon classifications. They are alphabetized for simplicity sake. D-Class are small and more mischievous than threatening. C-Class are known for small collateral damages and will attack humans if provoked. B-Class demons actively seek out humans and attack them. They are not big though and are often easy to escape. A-Class demons are rare, but also very dangerous. They can take out several humans at once and cannot be stopped easily. They are far smarter than any other demon classes before them. S-Class demons are extremely uncommon. They are usually huge and can destroy cities with ease. These are—"

"Ino," interrupts the vice president. The look of annoyance seems to be permanent to his face. His head is titled into his hand as he leans onto the table. A strand of black hair threatens to fall into his face. It doesn't though. "None of this is new. This information is common knowledge. It's part of public safety."

Ino pouts. Her hand falls from its gesturing at her PowerPoint and she pushes a long blonde side bang from her face. "Sasuke, please, I'm trying to build up here. I know you know this part, but I thought it would be better to add to your knowledge than to just jump in. Gosh, don't you know anything about presentations?"

Shikamaru, who had been resting his head on an arm, waves Ino on. "Don't mind him. You know Uchiha's aren't the most patient people. Just keep going Ino." His hand drops and his head slumps forward again. Sasuke shoots his assistant a glare, but the other is hardly conscious enough to be troubled by it.

The girl pouts one more time before going to the next slide. "Right well, going from what we know: The Demon Protection Agency, or DPA, is charged with combatting these demons. They are a privately funded agency with special agents who possess the ability to fight demons. Usually, common means of war have little effect on demons. Guns, bombs, or other weapons barely do any damage to a demon classified higher than C-class. These warriors, however, have special abilities and skills that can purify or destroy demons. Almost all of them are private knowledge though. The agency both teaches and trains the agents themselves. It's completely non-profit, word-wide agency.

"Of course, the agents' true identities are hidden from the public. Instead, each have code-names. There are a lot of lesser agents, hundreds posted around the country alone, but considering our company is joining the investment line, you should be aware of the bigger, well-known members. Especially in our local district."

Ino clicks to the next slide, and on it a video loads. "This is a video of the three top S-class demon hunters." There is an excited gleam in her eyes. "They are so powerful that they can take down demons as big as half as Konaha," Ino exclaims as she presses play.

The shot is of a news feed. The sound is low. The footage shows a large vermin-like demon well larger than any other rodent. It towers over most of the buildings within Konaha's city. The shot is taken from in the air and moves often, suggesting a helicopter is recording the damage as the demon smacks its tail downward. A large crack cuts into the feed. Buildings on both side of the demon's tail crumble and collapse. They fall as if made of twigs instead of steal. Dirt and dust particles are so thick they can be seen clearly from the far-off camera. The demon suddenly screeches, a high pitch noise that pierces through the low volume of the video. Its body is falling to the left side. There is a circular indent within its side as it falls.

The camera zooms in to see the area better, and within the picture is a person glowing in a solid orange form, tinging yellow. Black markings show around their legs and a black under shirt. It appears to be a male. It is hard to be sure though, as a white half-mask covers the top of his face down to his nose. On it is the depiction of a fox, his actual glowing cheeks marked with three whiskers on either side. His sleeved arm is outstretched and fisted, suggesting he had punched the creature. The male moves back, the repercussion of the hit forcing him far from the enemy. He lands smoothly, sliding back on his feet but not unbalanced, and stops.

The creature is nowhere near as graceful. It falls with another cry, stirring up more debris and an unusual amount of dirt. The camera moves focus, the reporter speaking rapidly. However, the sound is too low to understand. When the camera refocuses though, another male is centered on screen. He is standing atop a building, surveying the damage around him with arms crossed. His body is covered in a long cloak of brown and red clothes. Under it are puffy black pants. He too wears a half-mask. This one looks like a raccoon and covers everything above his nose but his blood red hair. A brown gourd sits on his back, and sand can be seen flowing from it down to the creature.

The camera pulls out again, just in time to see the orange fox attacking the rat demon again. His hits leave large repercussions on the beast; sand flies up, though now it looks like it is trying to control the damage of the hits. The sand moves free to contain the battle within its confines, setting barriers around the demon as if to cage it. The male fox is getting multiple hits in still, never once letting up, however, a swift movement from the demon's tail sends the other flying into the air. He soars up and over buildings, and the camera does its best to follow but the hit is hard and fast. Then there is a flash of black across the screen. The blond is gone completely from sight.

The camera adjusts again to the same rooftop as before. On it is the red raccoon and the orange fox. Next to them is a woman. Her black hair is cut short and spiked backward. Her body is completely covered in bandages, save for her midsection. There, on the back near her waist, two large wings sprout. They are taller than her and expand to shield all three fighters from the sun. In the natural light, the wings glitter between ruby and gold, as though each feather is different in color. Her face is covered by a bird mask. The mask, unlike the other two hunters, covers all of her face.

The fox-man seems to be speaking to her, his mouth wide and smiling. His speech is animated and energized; his confidence is unquestionable. It is unclear if she responds to his remarks though. The raccoon does not respond verbally, but nods. The bird and fox move apart, but both towards their enemy. As the fox jumps back down to the battlefield, the bird flies up into the air. The camera pans out to better view the entire area. The fox has reached his target again, attacking with vigor although demon is back on its feet. The demon retaliates, but the hunter is prepared and dodges every swipe of its giant tail and kick of its large legs. The sand aids him, blocking hits and hindering the beast's movements efficiently. The fox takes full advantage, as though used to this technique. He has obvious experienced this plan time and time again.

Suddenly, a bright light grows just out of the camera's area of observation. The camera shifts to the source without question. It is the winged woman. However, her appearance has altered. She is now in traditional holy garments. Her wings are pure white, as is her hair. Her arms are stretched out, and within her grip is a bow and arrow. It is the source of the glow and seems to only increase in brightness the more seconds that go by. It is as though the entire device and projectile are composed of light. The bird stretches her arm back far, aims down towards the ground, and releases the arrow. As soon as she does, the bow flashes and vanishes. Her wings return to their previous color. Her holy garbs vanish into bandages.

The screen is back on the demon, now screeching in what can only be indescribable pain. A long glowing spike is driven straight through it, as though the arrow had left a trail of light until it hit its target. The demon squirms with panic, but the sand forces it to remain still. A large pentacle composed of light expands to hover above the demon. On it, symbols are depicted, but unreadable in the glow. The pentacle grows to cover the entire creature in a blanket of light. The rat can be heard screeching a final time before both it and the pentacle vanish. The unnatural light fades away.

The video ends.

"How exciting," the president's assistant deadpans after a beat. His face is still buried in his book. Ino immediately whips her head to the older man.

"Must you always be so sarcastic, Kakashi?" Ino whines. She waves an arm out towards the darken screen. "You didn't even watch it. And that's one of the most popular fights online right now."

Kakashi turns a page in his book. "That so? Well, I can see why."

Ino opens her mouth to yell back at the assistant, but Sasuke interrupts. "Continue, Ino."

She sends the eldest male of the group one last glare before moving onto the next slide. On it is the blond fox. Or, his headshot at least. His appearance is more normal, skin no longer glowing orange like the video suggests. Instead, he appears to have a golden tan with spiky blond hair. He is smiling wide at the camera, so much so that his cheeks bunch up a bit and the whisker marks on them are forced closer together around the mask. His teeth are white, straight and perfect. Even with the mask coving his eyes, the man in the photo seems to show nothing but eagerness and kindness. Next to his photo is a list of facts.

Ino moves towards the list in her presentation. "So, as I said, those three are like, the super starts of demon hunting. They are the best at what they do. This man is the Orange Kyūbi. He's known for his strength and stamina in fights. He has what is called _Kurama Mode_ , which is an ability where he glows that yellow and orange color from the video. It grants him extra strength and such. The media has shown him working against D-class demons and S-class demons alike. He's a favorite in the pro-DPA community." Ino is smiling back at his photo, though her smile is far more modest. "He's done a few interviews. Overall, a really fun and happy guy. The likable type. He can be loud and blunt though. The man is not subtle; I don't think he knows the meaning of subtly if we're being honest."

She gives the room a moment to study his facts a little longer. When she clicks to the next slide, it is the second male's headshot. "This is Red Shikaku. Kind of a dorky name, but from what Orange Kyūbi explained, the agency picks the names. He's actually from our neighboring district, but he and Orange Kyūbi collaborate a lot against the S-class. Anyway, he's more for the defensive. His ability is the control of sand and he can pretty much make it do whatever he wants. Like, build walls, bury demons alive, and pick things up. Seriously, it's crazy." This time, Ino looks more nervous than excited. "Not much is none about him though. He declines interviews every time. Not much of a talker. I don't think there is one piece of footage of him smiling." The picture on the slide emphasizes her point, as the male looks to be almost scowling at the camera. His arms are crossed at the chest, where the picture is cut off. Unlike the first man, this person seems to be upset that his picture is being taken at all. Although, it is hard to be sure with half his face covered.

Ino moves to the next slide. This time, she is already grinning and there is a bounce in her feet. "Okay," she breathes, clearly excited. "This is the agency's pride and joy." On the screen is a full body shot, which is nothing like the previous two photos. The picture is of the woman, one of her wings spread wide to show the soft down underneath. The other wing is wrapped around her side, easily hiding half her bandaged form. She is not looking at the camera. The mask is a mere side shot, proving that it is a short-beaked animal.

"This," Ino declares, "Is the Phoenix Princess. Orange Kyūbi has also referred to her as 'Princess' and 'Lady,' though those are just his personal nicknames and not names by the agency," the woman gushes. Ino takes a moment to compose herself, forcing herself to stop rocking on her feet. "Okay, stats: she's strong, agile, she can fly—obviously, and she can control fire. Like, she can summon fire and light things on fire and control flames." The woman pauses and takes two deep breaths.

"Anyway," Ino coughs. "Of course, opinion on her is pretty mixed. The Princess is, well… rumors say that she's actually a demon. Supposedly, she's a demon under contract, and that's why her abilities are far superior to humans' and is helping out in protecting us. It's not really something that has been verified by the agency though." Ino pauses a moment. She eyes the figure in the photo. Ino gives her bosses an incurious look. Neither Uchiha breaks their indifferent mask though. Ino frowns.

"Okay, this is why I'm telling you all this," Ino gives in. "These three are assets. They are the symbols of the agency and what the agency stands for. As the S-class hunters, they get the most media. If our company wishes to involve in demon prevention and protection, we need to keep close tabs on these three. Like, super close."

All four males stare at her. They all are thinking of the same thing. Shikamaru is the one who says it though: "You just want to meet them." The silence of the other three males is in definite agreement.

Ino squawks, recoiling as though she had been physically wounded. "Of course not, Shikamaru! Geez, I'm being totally, professionally serious about this." She leans across the meeting table. "Listen, although Red Shikaku turns down interviews, Orange Kyūbi almost always agrees. And, The Princess has done a few interviews with him too. She's never done any solo, though," Ino trails off, as if this fact was frustrating to her. She blinks before shaking her head and refocusing. "The interviews have ranged from topics on the agency, to fighting and protecting against demons, and even some more personal questions. You cannot deny that any information they give could make or break the whole DPA's image. And you are investing in that image, right?" It is a rhetorical question. Since the Demon Protection Agency is nonprofit, the whole point of becoming involved with the agency is for the Uchiha Corporation's public image.

Itachi makes his first comment of the entire meeting. "I understand what you are trying to imply, Yamanaka. Thank you for your informative report. You clearly know a lot on the subject. It was right of Sasuke to put you in charge of research."

The woman nods, but she looks a little put out. Clearly, this calm response is not what she wanted. She shuts down her presentation however, and sits back in her seat at the table. Shikamaru shifts to lean back in his chair, eyes drooping but more alert than before. Kakashi places a marker in his book and closes it with a snap. He places the porn book in his inner coat pocket before focusing back on his bosses. Sasuke straightens and eyes his brother. They all wait for the president's next decision.

"As you all know, tomorrow we will be receiving a tour of the main facility of the Demon Protection Agency Konaha Branch. All of you will be in attendance. I assumed you signed the waivers?" Itachi pauses just enough to eye each employee, but does not expect an outward answer. "It has been explained that the agency does not permit just anyone within the building for safety concerns. Also, their agents are not required to wear masks within, so their identities could be at risk. Little brother, please make sure you have all the necessary paperwork in hand for tomorrow. Let's not start our interaction off with such an embarrassing blunder as restriction issues."

Sasuke sneers back at his brother. His obsidian eyes are narrowed and his face shows open anger at the insult. As if he would ever embarrass the company in such a fashion. He is an Uchiha and Uchihas do not make mistakes.

Itachi ignores his brother's dark look, instead presenting his usual air of superiority. "I expect all of you to be on you best behavior. You are representing the Uchiha Corporation. Do not embarrass us with any childish or rude antics. Image, as Ino said, is everything to this transaction." The man nods once. "We will leave the building at one tomorrow. The agency expects us at one thirty, and tardiness is not the Uchiha way." The president reaches out and collects his papers and notes on the presentation. He shuffles them into a folder and stands with grace. The others around the meeting room follow after. "This meeting is dismissed," Itachi clarifies. He leaves the room first, followed by his brother, assistants, and the director of public affairs.


	3. The line between common and privacy

Part 3: The Line Between Common and Privacy

 **W** hile the Demon Protection Agency held well to its secrets for multiple generations, the building itself is open and revealing. The front of the building is covered with tall tinted windows. The front doors are glass. It gives a very friendly air: a good image of a "people's agency." Such support from the community is key, after all, in demon fighting.

Other agencies, businesses, and even some military operations have tried to do what the Demon Protection Agency specialized in. Most were not non-profits. They charged for demon protection and removal like one would for termites or a water leak. Very few competitors were successful at deterring demons. The best way to fight a demon is with holy powers; the second best is with other demons or demonic abilities. Next to none of the competition were able to last the passage of time. Only one agency has been around for five generations.

The Demon Protection Agency, with its secrets and hidden memberships, is still an honest company. It does not try to underhand its clients, it does not limit its support to certain areas, and it does not betray those who have come to rely upon it. The agency simply protects everyone. It is because of this policy that the entire population of Konaha, as well as several other cities, nations, and countries, have become the agency's clientele.

Even the most conservative citizen has come to rely on the Demon Protection Agency, even it reluctant to do so.

The representatives of the Uchicha Corporation arrived at the front of the building twenty minutes before their one-thirty meeting time. Punctuality is a sign of professionalism. The Uchihas are always known to redefine professionalism. The four males and one female approach the glass doors in an orderly fashion. First is the two lazy assistants, followed by the eager director. The president and vice president follow through the opened doorway last, conversing on last minute details. They pay little attention to the two assistants holding the door open. Even Ino's little gasp of excitement is smothered from their ears.

A large, busty blonde greets them just at the threshold of the building. She's a bit on the older side, but her true age is well hidden by a thin figure and large breasts. She's wearing a low hanging top that isn't the least bit modest. A smirk is on her face, hands on her hips. Her hair is bleach blonde and in two low ponytails going down her back. A purple diamond sits dead center on her forehead.

"Just as expected. You Uchihas are always early, aren't you?" The woman looks proud to have been ready for them. She even cackles in amusement. "Well, welcome to my agency. Thank you for your interests in the Demon Protection Agency. We're looking forward to having your support in our future endeavors." The woman holds out a hand to Itachi. He accepts and they shake twice. She then shakes Sasuke's hand. "My name is Tsunade. I'm the godaime of this branch of the agency. Basically, I make all the big decisions." She laughs in good nature. None of her guests laugh back, but the woman refuses to be put off. Tsunade gestures to the smaller woman beside her. She is dressed in a long black dress; a small, living pig is hanging from her arms. Her hair is brown and short. The woman smiles weakly. "This is my main assistant, Shizune."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Shizune says with a bow. The pig in her arms grunts in agreement. Shizune then moves forward from Tsunade' side, shifting so she can offer out a hand. It's not for shaking though. "If you don't mind, I'll take all the necessary paperwork before we get started."

Sasuke hands her the folder he had been holding. Shizune takes it and moves to leaf through the documents within. In doing this, the pig is released from her arms and falls with a light thud to its feet without batting an eye. Shizune pays the pet no mind, her eyes scan over the documents with efficient speed. The pause in conversation draws out. Everyone waits and watches for Shizune's conclusion.

"Everything seems to be in order," the woman declares with a much brighter smile. The tension dissipates with her approval. Shizune turns to her boss. "I'll take these to the security and records. Please continue, Lady Tsunade."

The bustier of the two nods with her arms crossed. She waves the assistant away. "Sounds good." She turns to address the businessmen waiting for her. "We'll start with an explanation of our people and our facility. You'll get some nice insight on the various methods of demon expulsion."

"Isn't that information classified?" And it is Kakashi of all people showing concern. Though his mask and eye-patch hide almost his entire face from view, his one visible silver eye flashes with an edge of warning. Why he is upset with this possible information leak is not expressed though.

The godaime snorts and crosses her arms. She eyes Kakashi for a moment before shaking her head in the negative. "Not at all. Consider it bonus information for how we decide who to send out for missions. The techniques themselves are not going to be provided. They are ancient skills passed down and well kept. I'm afraid nothing that vital is going to be revealed on this little tour."

Not waiting for anyone's reply, Tsunade gestures to the front entry as a whole. "Now then, we'll start with the simple stuff and end with the more interesting attractions. I had planned for you all to meet a few of our hunters, but that didn't really work out. One had personal issues come up, and the other had a conflict." She shrugs in nonchalance, as if the loss is really nothing to her. Ino looks devastated however. The four males show no signs of caring either way.

The group moves through a set of doors and down a long corridor. "Now, everyone knows about demon classifications. The public has to be informed so they know how severe a demon infestation may be. What is less known is the ranks and classifications of our hunters and their abilities."

Tsunade stops the group in front of a row of windows. They reveal a room where a small group is training in a sort of martial arts. Most look fairly young, and their techniques are sloppy overall. A taller tanned gentleman, wearing a green vest and gentle smile is moving around the younger students, helping some but mostly addressing the mass with instruction. He looks pleased, even a little humored by everyone's efforts. Then a student punches through the floor. The man immediately frowns and yells at the young boy, who smiles cheekily behind his long scarf.

Tsunade chuckles at the antics before her. She addresses the group with a grin. "Most of our members actually start training as children. All of our members are trained in martial arts. However, we have specialties within the hunters that offer themselves better against certain enemies. This is the same for any situation you know. You don't send an electrician for a water leak, after all.

"In this class, students are learning the most common and easy way to channel their power: into their own physical body. We call this tiajutsu. If done correctly, it can increase physical strength immensely. However, as you saw, it takes a great deal of practice and control. Building physical and spiritual stamina is key or your body wears out twice as fast."

She moves away from the window, leading the group down the hall further. All businessmen follow, except for Kakashi. Instead, he lingers a bit, watching the teacher scold the destructive boy. The teacher seems to be yelling, his face flushed red, and the boy is no longer so cheeky about his behavior. The teacher pauses to take a breath at the end of his lecture, and as he does so his chocolate eyes glare the rest of his students into submission. As he scans the area though, he spots Kakashi up above through the window. Though unable to hear the man through the window, Kakashi can tell that his voice stutters as their eyes connect. After all, the children show confusion at his hiccup in speech.

Kakashi grins at the man and waves. The teacher visibly sputters some more, but frowns and turns back to the class. He puts renewed effort into their training by yelling an order for everyone. Even from where he is standing, Kakashi can tell that the children are groaning.

Resisting any laughter, Kakashi rejoins the rest on their tour. He's feeling much happier than before. It is somehow visible, despite the mask, and Itachi eyes the man critically for a moment. But the silver-haired assistant ignores him in favor of getting out his porn book.

Tsunade is still going through the tour, either having ignored Kakashi's momentary split from the group, or honestly not caring. "The infusion of objects is a harder but doable task. A weapon, for example, can be infused to be stronger than steel. It takes even more concentration than just infusing your body and-"

"What exactly are you infusing?" Ino interrupts. "You never really explained that."

Tsunade freezes and blinks at the woman. She stares and then frowns as if insulted. An awkward pause ensues. Sasuke shoots Ino an irritated glance, mentally reprimanding her for speaking out of turn.

A quick clack of footsteps approaches the group. It is Shiune, pig back in her arms. She joins the group by sliding up to Tsunade's side, a sheepish smile across her face. "I'm sorry for the delay. Taking the back halls can be so confusing." She laughs awkwardly for a minute. It does not release the tension. "That's right, you were asking about the infusion, right? Well, um, some people call it chi, others call it chakara. There are several names really. But it's a source of energy that can be trained and toned for use by living things." Shizune risks a glance at Tsunade, who has shifted to cross her arms and glare at a wall. "It has various properties. Most are elemental. There are basic elements and combined elements. The two most powerful and rare are Holy Chi and Demonic Chakara. These two are the only ones that can actually banish demons, but unlike the other elements, they can only be learned by people of a certain background."

Interest piqued, Itachi asks the next question: "Certain background?"

"Oh, well," Shizune stumbles with the words. "It's complicated. Demonic Chakara is gained through contracts and ceremonies. Holy chi is passed down lineages of sacred beings." She does not elaborate beyond this however.

Tsunade huffs and throws her arms out. "Anyway! You can infuse the stuff with weapons and the weapons gain new properties. Got it? Good." Her good humor from earlier seems to be gone and the woman scowls in annoyance. "A good ninety percent of our members use these two basic techniques in battle. They work well enough for D, C, and even some B-Rank demons."

"That's right," Shizune cuts in. "However, for our more durable enemies, we rely on ninjutsu and genjutsus. These techniques actually manipulate the chakara into a physical shape or create illusions to take down enemies."

"These techniques have various applications; it would be impossible to name them all, as more are being created every day," Tsunade sighs. "Instead, we'll just show you some."

The woman turns abruptly and moves to another area. Shizune is hot on her heels, looking embarrassed of her boss's attitude. Ino totters after the other women. Her eyes are wide and excited at the prospect before her and she giggles a bit. Shikamaru follows, pace slow to the point where he almost seems physically unmoved by the idea of seeing these techniques in action. Kakashi dwindles a bit, face still buried in his porn, but he pauses when he notices that neither the vice president nor president has moved.

His eyes lift from the book and glance at the duo. A single eyebrow, the only one even visible, is up in question at the brothers. Itachi ignores it in favor of watching Sasuke. His younger brother has a mixed look on his face and is staring back down the hallway.

"Is something wrong, little brother?"

Sasuke frowns but shakes his head no. "I thought I recognized that man from the classroom; but I don't remember where."

Itachi scoffs. "It hardly matters. Remember, this is a confidential arrangement. We signed off that we would not let any provided information leak. The people here work in privacy from their normal lives."

Now it's Sasuke's turn to scoff. "Someone tell that to Ino," he complains. His pale hand rakes through his black hair. "She nearly ruined our tour just at the beginning."

"Yes, her curiosity was not well received. But I would not dwell on it," Itachi replies. "The situation has been resolved for the most part." He then turned and walked to meet up with the original party. His brother trailed behind. Kakashi, eyes trained on the youngest brother, follows last.


	4. The line between friend and stranger

Part 4: The line between friend and stranger

 **"G** iven that elemental specialists make up about ninety-eight percent of the hunters here, the remaining two percent are…" Shizune pauses to think for the right word. She knows which word she would like to use, but the connotations associated with it could have a negative effect.

Next to her, Tsunade snorts. "Demon users," the godaime supplies. She ignores Shizune's sputtering. "Remember how Demonic Chakara is only obtained by a select few? Well, they're our two percent." She moves to the last room of the tour, which reveals a list of charts and pictures hanging on the walls.

Shikamaru, in his tired state, manages to look puzzled. "You don't have any Holy users?"

Tsunade replies with a flippant wave of her hand. "Oh we do, but their less than one percent of the hunter population. That ability is passed through generations in select families, and sadly the tree is dying."

"Our demon users," Shizune cuts in, "are usually contracted with a powerful demon. They make deals that let them rely on a demon's power in battle."

Sasuke quirks a brow. "That seems rather dangerous," he chides.

Tsunade frowns at the vice president, unappreciative of his tone. "Exactly brat," she huffs, "which is why we don't like to have a lot of people doing it." The vice president looks shocked at the insult.

A panicked look breaks across Shizune's face. She steps forward and between the godaime and vice president. "R-right. Although, most contracts are pretty basic. The lesser the demon, the less binding the contracts. Some demons offer temporary support for fairly manageable prices. Each contract is short-term, and conditionally unique." Shizune forces a few laughs out of her mouth, although the situation is far from funny. "Actually, there are only nine people within our organization that have binding contracts with demons. These contracts are vital and last the entire lifespan of the hunter."

"They're called jinchūriki," Tsunade cuts in. Her voice is grave and her face is hard set. It's obvious that she is angered, but the source is unclear. "From the moment they are born, the baby is forced to bind its body and soul with the demon. The contract lasts as long as they live, and then the demon devours the host's dying soul and moves to a new host child." Her tone easily oppresses the mood of the room. Not that it was all that chipper to begin with.

"B-but," Shizune's chipper voice tries again. "It offers protection and power to the host as well. They're abilities are unrivaled. The nine jinchūriki are our most powerful and specialized hunters. They're spread out among our branches to help keep an eye on everything. Perhaps you know the two currently in this city?" She eyes the group with dying hope.

Shikamaru shrugs in disinterest, but Ino is bouncing on her feet. "The Orange Kyūbi and Red Shikaku, right?" She chirps.

"Yes," Shizune replies with a smile. She focuses on the most receptive member of the group. "There is a ranking among the jinchūriki, as each of the nine demons is more powerful than the last. The Demon Shikaku, also known as the One-Tailed Beast, is the lowest rank. His contract is with the Red Shikaku. However, he's still far more powerful than any demon we can summon normally. Demon Kyūbi is our most powerful tailed demon. He's ranked as the Nine-Tailed Beast. His power, of all the other Tailed-Beast, is the most prevailing and unpredictable. Orange Kyūbi has trained very hard to keep that demon in check."

Behind Shizune, the godaime snorts. Her arms are crossed at her chest. "Training my ass. He only trains when you sit down and make him. Otherwise, he's off picking fights or pulling pranks, that brat." Her tone is surprisingly affectionate, despite the harshness of her words.

Shizune turns from the group to face her boss. There is a smile on her lips and her tone is a bit teasing. "Yes, but I think that, given he is a fox, pranks do count as training, my godaime. After all, you still have no proof that was him. If he is doing those pranks, he gets away with them every time. That in itself is impressive."

"Impressive?" Cries Tsunade in mock outrage. She swivels to point accusingly at Shizune. "I _know_ that brat did it! Who else could it have been? Only that fox brat would be able to manage painting my entire office orange in one afternoon!" She growls and turns to look at the photos on the wall. "Orange; the damn color!"

The photos on the wall are head shots of various hunters and demons. The hunters all wear different animal masks that seemed similar to the demons next to their picture. Tsunade strolls down the wall until she stops at the set depicting a familiar blond and the fox beast within him. His smile was not as broad as the usual grin across his face, but this calmer look seems more handsome and honest. Even with his eyes covered, the look on his face is obvious to anyone who knows him. Tsunade smiles in absentminded affection at the photo. "I hate that orange color," she murmurs to no one.

Meanwhile, Shizune turns to readdress the group. "On these walls are the current jinchūriki and their demons. Basic information about them can be found on the plaques. Please, feel free to look around a bit."

The group dissipates slowly. Neither Uchiha is all that interested in looking, but they do move to the walls. Itachi observes the Red Shikaku with a sense of familiarity. He eyes the basic information: location, ranking, and demon. None of it is that informative. The other photos are just as simple and vague. Really, the agency kept as much information sealed as possible, didn't they? He found the overall tour to be less useful and more frustrating.

Mirroring his brother's thoughts, Sasuke moved down the line of photos, not even really glancing at them. None of the details were of any real use to the company; he could easily find the location of any of these hunters if he wanted to. Sasuke stops though when he reaches the Orange Kyūbi. He eyes the man in the photo, that familiar sensation of déjà vu returning to the back of his mind. He isn't sure what it means. He chooses not to dwell on it though.

Ino jumps from photo to photo, her eyes observing each person as though she did not know who they were already. That ploy means little, however, as she easily spouts additional facts about each person to Shikamaru. The poor childhood friend, having grown used to her chatter, nods and hums along with her voice. She pays little attention to how little he pays attention. All that matters to Ino is the photos on the wall.

From the far end of the room, Kakashi is still staring at his book, seemingly uninterested. However, his eye watches both Uchiha brothers with mild worry. He refuses to let that show though. Instead, Kakashi makes casual way to Tsunade by the far wall, greeting her and Shizune in turn.

"What is it, brat?" Tsunade grunts at the familiar mass of silver hair.

"Why godaime, it's so good to see you too," comes Kakashi's cheeky reply. He grins behind the mask. "I just thought you might enjoy some nice chatter with me. Forgive me, I don't mean to disturb your brooding." His tone is overly polite.

"Shut up, you damn brat," Tsunade scowls and hisses. "You tell me right now: did you have anything to do with that prank?"

"Why, my godaime, whatever do you mean? I was at work all day yesterday."

The blonde woman growls. "How did you know it happened yesterday?"

Kakashi shrugs. "Iruka."

"And how did Umino know?"

"Ah," sighs Kakashi. "Is there anything he does not know?"

The elder woman swiftly closes her mouth, a disgruntled look upon her face. "Touché," Tsunade grumbles with crossed arms. "But, there is no way it could be anyone else; I won't be convinced. The room is orange Kakashi: orange! You and I both know it's that cheeky fox's favorite color. He wears it every day."

Kakashi hums. The mask hides his satisfied grin. "Perhaps he was framed."

Tsunade snorts. "He would be more defensive if that were the case. You know how damn noble that brat thinks he is. He can't stand having his good name soiled by anyone but himself."

This time, Kakashi really does laugh. It's light and dry, but the mirth is real.

From across the room, two dark, Uchiha eyes are watching the assistant to the president critically.


	5. The line between a show and a disaster

Part 5: The Line Between A Show and A Disaster

 **W** hen the tour comes to an end, the group is back at the front of the building. Tsunade is giving her last few words, trying to really press the creed of the Demon Protection Agency. By this point, she has gone into the history of the agency, and how her grandfather founded it. Her love and pride for the agency is unquestionable as she drowns her audience in robust facts.

She is interrupted however, by a quake, followed by the sound of an explosion within the inner building. She pauses, looking a little lost but not overly concerned, that is, until screams and yelling are heard. In seconds, people come flooding out of the inner workings of the building, only to group within the entry hall. On their heels are tiny little beings: fuzzy, ugly and purple. Though no more than a foot tall, they are running around attacking people and furniture alike. There are loud yells, concerned cries, and demanding questions.

The brunette teacher from earlier comes up to Tsunade, a panic in his eyes. "My godaime," he begins, "there was a seal release within the training grounds."

"What?" Tsunade asks with rage. "An enemy attack? How did they manage that?"

"Someone must have planted a time release on the seal, as well as some sort of concealment," the man replies. "No one noticed it until there was a chakara distortion. Now there-" The ground shakes again. There is another loud explosion, this time much closer. In minutes, another horde of monsters come flooding into the area. These are thin and sleek creatures, dark and rough to the touch, running on all fours. They snarl viciously and are immediate in their attack on people.

Tsunade curses. Her eyes narrow. "Start emergency containment. Make sure none of these bastards get out of the building. Call up everyone. I want this handled now; we've got civilians in the building," she barks out. The man and Shizune both nod in turn, their faces just as hard set as the godaime's own expression. As they turn to leave, Tsunade unintentionally glares at her guests. "You all better stay near me, if you know what's good for you," she warns. "Things are about to get messy."

As if on cue, many of the employees begin their return assault. There is yelling and other loud noises as hunters fight their unwelcomed prey. The little purple demons, though annoying and small, are easily handled for the most part. Even the younger hunters are able to trap them for exportation. The larger demons, with their wolf-like appearance and monstrous drive for destruction, are far more resistant. Team efforts are put out for stopping them, meaning several hunters working together to trap the beasts.

Tsunade surveys her employees as they work. Her shoulders are stiff and there is a wrinkle across the diamond on her forehead. "Great," she mumbles mostly to herself. "Today of all days; something tells me that's not just a coincidence." She clicks her tongue. "Even if we catch all the damn things, we have no way of exporting or purifying them."

"Nar—the Kyūbi is gone?" Kakashi asks, his own shoulders tight. He too is surveying the scene with trepidation. He ignores the curious glances of his co-works, who are standing just behind the man and Tsunade. Instead, Kakashi is focusing on the chaos before him and the godaime's rigid frame.

She grunts in the affirmative. "Brat's out for some job with Jirayia. And the Princess had a family complication." Tsunade cocks her hip with a scowl across her face. "The group from our sisters in the sand have a meeting downtown. Heaven knows if we can reach them. This is all so overly inconvenient."

Kakashi hums.

Just as it seems the confusion is dying down, there is another quake throughout the building. This time, however, there is no explosion. There is only silence. Everyone is quiet, waiting and looking for what could be wrong now. Then, a horrible screeching noise fill the silence; it is a mix between a howl and a cry, made by some creature that must be fierce and destructive.

Further down the entryway from where the group stood, the inner walls of the building burst outward. Cement, brick, and metal rods fly out, and a large creature emerges in the dust. It has the appearance of a warped wild tiger, though its overall size is well more than ten times any normal feline. The monster howls with fury, and the ground shakes with a stomp of its front paw.

"What is that?" Screeches Ino from behind Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Shit," Tsunade murmurs.

Kakashi nods, his body leaning down into a fighting stance.

The demon roars once more before charging towards the mass of people and demons. Hunters are forced to run out of the way of being crushed, and in doing so many of the purple and dog demons escape their confines. People and demons become mixed in a chaos, and still the feline rushes towards the godaime.

Tsunade raises her fist, body falling into a stance to push out the maximum power it can outward in such a confined area. Beside her, Kakashi prepares himself by weaving his hands together in an intricate pattern. When he stops, his right hand falls to face downward and is braced by his left. A screeching sound, like birds chirping, permeates the air as lightening fills his open hand.

As the distance between the two and the demon decreases, a loud crash is heard. The cat is pushed from its side and loses its traction on the tile floor. The beast slides a bit, before hitting the inner walls of the building with a crash. The walls cave in slightly from the force of the demon's body hitting them. The noise of the crash and the demon's defeated cry fills the area. Everyone: hunter, civilian, and lesser demon alike, turn to the cause of this destructive power.

"Maa, sorry I'm late, Tsunade-babaa," exclaims the new arrival. He's grinning brightly, so much so that his uncovered eyes are creased close and the whisker marks on his cheeks are scrunched up together. "I told that perverted old man that you needed me here, but he just wouldn't listen." A tan hand comes up to scratch at the back of his head, and spiked blond locks bounce with the motion. "Oh, but lucky for you I got done a whole day early, huh?"

Tsunade's fist falls and she grins in relief at the blond man before her. Her joy lasts for less than a second though, as the smile drops into a deathly glare. "Don't give me that, you damn brat," the godaime screeches. "Where the hell have you been, Kyūbi?"

The unmasked hunter in question gives a weak laugh. He looks nervous, despite how confident he appeared upon arrival. His hand drops from his hair to tug at the hem of where his orange t-shirt meets his black cargo pants. "I just told you. Ero-sennin had me busy on that mission out of town. I even told you I'd be gone three days in advance." He pouts, and in doing so his expressive blue eyes sparkle just a bit. He leans forward to stand in pitiful posture, which isn't quite right on his muscled frame. "If you're going to beat someone up about it, hit him. At least that pervert likes it."

"Shut it," barks Tsunade. "I'll listen to your excuses later. Right now we have a range of D to B-class demon infestation. You better make yourself useful and start exterminating them. There's no time to argue. We've got civilians in the building, you brat."

The man drops his weak persona immediately at the mention of civilians. His face is serious, blue eyes sharp. He nods. "Right. I guess Princess is out still?"

"She had a family complication."

"And Ga—" Orange Kyūbi starts, but his eyes stray to the civilians standing behind Tsunade. They are watching him. One pair of eyes is staring with excitement at his person; Ino is bouncing on her feet. The set of eyes next to her look surprised, but still Shikamaru somehow looks bored. The president's eyes are boring into Orange Kyūbi's face to a point that is almost unnerving; there is an evil smirk resting across his features. The last pair of eyes—similar in color to Itachi's, are wide with shock, though Sasuke's face is blank of any emotion. Orange Kyūbi stares at the last man for a second longer than necessary, but then turns back to the godaime to shake his head. "What about Red?" Orange Kyūbi tries again. He refuses to look back at the man still staring at him.

"A meeting downtown. We're already trying to reach him." Tsunade chooses to ignore the pause. The tension seems to be rising from somewhere behind her, but she doesn't have the time to care about that.

He nods again in understanding. "Got it. You might want to move back, Baa-chan," Orange Kyūbi warns. His attention then turns back to the rubble he had previously created, as the demon cat is back on its feet. It growls at Orange Kyūbi. The man crouches down into a fighting stance and scowls back at the beast. Seconds later, the two are charging at each other: one easily larger than two cars stacked together and the other a mere man.

However, the punch of this mere man knocks the beast back without struggle. Upon reaching each other, Orange Kyūbi moves just in time to dodge the cat's bite. His fist connects with the demon's jaw, forcing its head to the side. Its footing is lost yet again to the tile floor and Orange Kyūbi uses this to his advantage. He follows the motion he had pushed onto the beast, setting up a barrage of punches into its side and neck.

As the S-Class hunter continues his raid against the large beast, the lesser demons around the agency began running in chaos again. This time, their moments are scattered and clumsy. They act as though they are afraid, as though they no longer care to cause mayhem and now fear for their lives. The various hunters around the agency return to the task of capturing these stray demons. They're spirits are higher than before, and everyone easily works together to round all the demons up.

There is another crash, and attention is drawn back to Orange Kyūbi as he pins the beast before him to the ground. It growls and hisses back at him. Its paws try with wild swings to scratch and maim the man, but his hold remains sure. With the demon pined by the neck and shoulder, Orange Kyūbi raises his hand. His form slowly changes so that it is enveloped by a coat of bubbling red energy. A tail of this energy forms behind him, as do two long ears on his head.

"This should be enough," Orange Kyūbi mumbles. Then, his raised hand slices downward, hitting the demon cat with just the edge of his energy encompassed nails. The beast screeches however, because although he had barely touched the monster, a large cut slices right through its neck. The beast howls once more in defeat, and a sort of smoke rises from its corpse. Its legs stop flailing, the body becomes lax, and finally smoke consumes the form until there is nothing left but the dent its body had left in the tile.

There is a smirk on Orange Kyūbi's face at the success of his kill, but when he turns to Tsunade, it drops into a frown. "What?"

The godaime in question scowls deeper at him and points an accusing finger. "Stop destroying my building," she demands with a yell.

The man groans. "Oh, what? You got to be kidding me. I killed the thing; isn't that what you wanted, you old hag?"

"I didn't mean for you to break everything else while you were at it, stupid brat," Tsunade clarifies while waving an angry fist at Orange Kyūbi. Her teal eyes are sharp and she takes a threatening step towards the blond male.

Orange Kyubi stiffens as the woman advances another step towards him. For a moment, the man looks scared, but then he looks upset. The blond opens his mouth to yell back, but another voice beats him to it.

"Dobe," scoffs Sasuke, despite himself. His head is turned slightly away to hide the humor in his eyes. The pale hand raised to his face is being used to hide his amused smirk.

Without pause, Orange Kyūbi growls back at the vice president of Uchiha Corporation. "Don't call me that, Teme," he demands, the words flowing from his lips before he can even think about them.

Sasuke smirks openly back. "Once a dobe, always a dobe," he says to the blond hunter. Strange enough, his voice almost sounds more teasing than mocking.

The blond takes an aggressive step forward; there is a visible shake to his frame as he glares daggers at the younger Uchiha. His mouth opens to give a retort but he then stops as his eyes stray away from Sasuke. There is a pause as his vibrant blue eyes widen, and the menace in them fades to surprise. Confused as to why the other stopped, Sasuke and the rest of the group turn to look as well.

There, surveying the area from a distance by the entry way, is a woman. She's standing in a sleek grey business suit, with a hand at her hip and a tilt to her posture. Her golden eyes survey the area before landing on Orange Kyūbi. She starts to walk towards him, and as she gets closer to the entire group, a slender black eyebrow raises. She gestures to the captured demons around the agency and the crumbled debris across the open space.

"I am gone for one day and you manage to destroy the agency," Mesua muses. Her eyes are sharp but there is the slightest upward tilt to her lips. "Must you always have so much fun without me, Orange Kyūbi?"

The man in question grins.


	6. The line between civilian and hunter

Part 6: The line between civilian and hunter

 **M** esua moves closer still to the blond. There is a small smile on her face, imitating the Orange Kyūbi's own glowing grin in a more modest fashion. She stops about a foot away from him, eyes searching his form up and down. Mesua's soft smile falls as she looks him over. "You are injured," she notes.

Orange Kyūbi pops his left shoulder before rolling the joint a few times. "Not really," he assures her. "Just some scratches. Kurama'll have them healed in no time. You missed the big fun though, Princess."

Mesua opens her mouth to respond, but a high pitch squeal erupts into the air.

"Princess? He called you Princess?" Ino asks, almost sounding breathless. She shoves her way forward, past where she had been hiding behind Shikamaru and Itachi. "So then, does that mean you're the Phoenix Princess?"

Mesua hums. Her eyes scan over the group. She eyes each individual with a blank face, and gives no indication of recognition for any of them. Mesua looks at Tsunade, and the two share a minute of conversation with their eyes alone. Breaking eye contact, the woman in question shoots Orange Kyūbi a single glance before looking back at Ino. "Yes, I am," the Phoenix Princess answers. She pauses, seeming to consider something, but turns her head back to Orange Kyūbi. "And, I do not mean to rain on your parade, but your work is not through quite yet."

Orange Kyūbi waves a hand at her. "Oh, don't worry. Those little guys will be a cinch to export. I could do it in my sleep. You didn't even need to show up." He grins in triumph at her a second before frowning. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you had 'family complications'. Usually that kind of thing takes you at least a week to sort out."

"I sensed something," the Phoenix Princess says, but doesn't explain. She turns to Tsunade. "It seems my concerns were well placed. Are you hurt, Godaime-sama?"

Tsunade huffs at this question. Her arms come up to cross at her chest and, and in doing so, push up her large breasts. "I'm fine. Although, my building is in shambles."

"Give it a rest, will yah?" Orange Kyūbi whines.

Phoenix Princess ignores the blond male beside her. "That is good that you are okay. However, I am sorry, Godaime-sama, but this is not yet over."

Tsunade's arms drop. "What do you mean?" There is a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm sensing another summons from within the building."

"What?" Barks Tsunade. "No one was able to sense them until after they had been set off."

"Yes," the Phoenix Princess agrees. There is a deep frown on her face. "I know."

The earth quakes again, and this time it is far more intense than any that came before. There is no sound of breaking glass or crumbling concrete. Instead, all that can be heard is a loud and intense roar. It shakes the building, extending the quake with nothing more than sound waves. The cry is enough to make all the lesser demons, still trapped and secured, quiver and whimper like newborn pups. It is the roar of a beast, an Alpha-creature bent on killing all it can. The hunters tense and murmur to themselves, each trying to figure out what was happening around them and what kind of creature made such a noise.

The ground rumbles some more, almost to a rhythm, and the howl just continues to get louder. There is the sound of crashing metals and crumbling rock, and still the roar continues to grow louder. Finally, there is an explosion all the way at the other end of the main hall. The roaring stops. A large figure, well larger than the cat demon that came before it, appears in the dust of the destruction. A growl fills the air, and the lesser purple and dog demons begin thrashing with new vigor. They whimper and squirm as the newest demon moves out of the dust and into the light of the afternoon sun.

It's another cat demon, however this beast is more like a lion than a tiger. The fur on its neck is large and pronounced. Its face is long and pointed like the face of a hunting dog. It's tail sways behind it, split into two ends that thrash about in discontent. It snarls around the room, seeming dissatisfied with every being around it. Slowly, the creature stalks forward, towering over everything. Its head just brushes the rafters of the agency building, which are over 80 meters high.

"Clear the area," the Phoenix Princess suddenly commands. Her voice is calm but firm. Her face is set to a cool stare. The hunters near her scatter while passing the word to other hunters. The lesser demons are left behind to quiver as the employees of the Demon Protection Agency retreat from the entrance's open area. Behind her, Tsunade and Kakashi withdraw as well, taking Itachi and his employees to a safer distance. With everyone gone, the Phoenix Princess moves forward into the cleared space. Behind her, Orange Kyūbi follows, a solemn look on his face.

The large demon, having heard her call and tone, has zeroed in on the woman. It saunters forward, another growl growing at the back of its throat. The distance between the three decreases just a bit more, before everyone comes to a stop. It's now a stand-off. In the shadows, all other hunters watch the two of the agency's best has glare down the beast before them.

"We got a plan?" Orange Kyūbi asks. He tilts his head a bit to the left, which pops the neck muscles beneath his tan skin. "Ten bucks says the thing can't bank worth a damn. The other one before it couldn't keep traction on the tile."

Phoenix Princess hums, her vision trained on the lion demon. Her eyes are narrowed and sharp. "Its weakness is the underbelly, so the focus should be to flip it to its back," she murmurs at last. "We need to defeat this one quickly. Minimal collateral damage," she adds as if an afterthought.

The man beside her snorts. "You're getting onto me too? I didn't even do that much; most of this happened before I showed up. Besides, the twins can fix a few dents easy. It's good practice for 'em too."

"You should not push your mistakes onto others," she replies without missing a beat. The Phoenix Princess then removes her business jacket and tosses across the room. Doing so reveals a white blouse underneath, with short sleeves. She doesn't bother to see where her jacket lands. Her eyes are trained on the opponent before her.

"You shouldn't treat your stuff like that," Orange Kyūbi mocks back. His eyes move away from the demon to look over the Phoenix Princess's lean figure. "It's too bad we have to fight. That's one of your nicer business suits."

The comment cracks her serious facade as one corner of the Phoenix Princess 's lip raises up. "What are you, my mother?" She teases just a bit.

The S-class hunter beside her wags his finger from side to side. "No, no," Orange Kyūbi corrects with a grin. "You're the mother here."

She doesn't deny it. "I do wish I could have changed out of my heels. It is aggravating to fight in them."

"Eh?" He gives her a puzzled look. "Just kick them off if it bothers you."

"I would, but I—" the Phoenix Princess replies, but the demon releases a horrible roar, interrupting whatever else may have been in her sentence. In response, the Phoenix Princess shifts her weight forward, hands coming up for a fight. They are not held in a fist, but instead the fingers outstretched as if to claw at her enemy.

"Ah," Orange Kyūbi nods with understanding. He drops into an offensive stance as well. "Time's up."

On cue, the long-nosed, lion demon rushes forward towards the hunters. Its paws hit the ground with such speed and intensity that the floor shakes with every step. It is growling with anger at its two prey, but neither hunter seems to be afraid. Instead, the two also race forward, still side by side. Orange Kyūbi then banks left, while the Phoenix Princess moves to the right of the beast. As they split away from each other, both hunters jump into the air. The leaps are enough to get them closer to the demon's spine, and each take the chance to hit just behind the joints of the demon's front legs.

The hit makes the demon collapse forward, putting weight on its front paws. Just as Orange Kyūbi predicted, with its weight thrown off, the beast's back paws slip on the tile. The previous momentum it had causes the demon to slide forward on its stomach some. It stops with a rather pathetic whine to end its previous roar.

The pair waste no time racing back to their fallen enemy. The Phoenix Princess jumps back high into the air, flips, and descends with the intention of hitting the beast on the back. While she falls into the correct attack position, Orange Kyūbi rushes in from the ground, comes around the beast's left side, and punches the demon just below the ribs. The force is enough to push the beast onto its side. The Phoenix Princess lands her kick seconds after, right onto the demon's exposed chest. There is the sound of a crack, then the beast wails in a way far too undignified. Orange Kyūbi takes the chance to punch the lion demon again, this time in the gut as well. This hit cuts the air from its body, and so the cry of pain stops. The Phoenix Princess flips off her place from above the demon and lands just behind Orange Kyūbi. Both then take a few drastic steps back.

"I got it," Orange Kyūbi declares. His form once again becomes engulfed in a red bubbling energy. The long ears are back, but this time two bubble tails form behind him and squirm out of sync with each other. The whisker marks on his cheeks are far more pronounced as well, the six lines looking like vicious cuts into his skin. He raises a hand, and around it the red energy has already formed large claws. With his transformation complete, Orange Kyūbi charges back to the winded lion demon, a single red claw raised. The beast is trying to get back on its feet, but when it spots Orange Kyūbi, it is already too late. Orange Kyūbi has closed the distance and his red hand comes down, the clawed energy hitting the lion demon but not his human hand wrapped within.

Just as before, the attack leaves an intense cut behind that nearly slices clean through the demon's mid-section. The lion-like demon lets out a roar of agony at the finishing blow, and smoke withers from its body. The fur and flesh almost seem to decay on its form, before the smoke envelopes it completely. When the white gas fades away, there is no sign that a demon had ever been there.

Still standing a distance away, the Phoenix Princess's form relaxes, and she cocks her hip. "Good job." She scans the area. "We did not break anything either. Well, we did not add to the wreckage, at least."

Her partner grins back at her. "We're awesome," he concurs. "As usual."

The Phoenix Princess smirks. "Right. Yes. Of course." She moves forward and pats Orange Kyūbi on the shoulder. "Awesome." Her eyes scan over the relatively empty area. "There are still the lesser demons to handle though."

"Oh," Orange Kyūbi starts. "I can—"

The Phoenix Princess shakes her head. "No, I do not mind. There are a lot of them. My method will be faster."

He frowns at her. "You don't have to, Princess. Two more minutes saved isn't worth much."

"It is fine, I promise. Besides, I cannot afford to get rusty." She raises her right hand into the air and on the back of her hand, intricate, foreign symbols appear. They glow in a dark light on her pale skin. Orange Kyūbi frowns openly at her as the symbols continue to spread down the back center of her exposed arm, disappearing under her sleeve.

A flame fills the Phoenix Princess 's open palm, and in moments it has engulfed her whole hand in fire. She doesn't flinch though. It does not seem to bother her at all, let alone cause her pain. With her hand ablaze, the Phoenix Princess stalks towards the closest net of captured demons. The creatures growl and tremble in distress as she approaches. When she finally gets close enough, the Phoenix Princess raises her hand higher and an intensity fills her narrowed, golden eyes. The flame dances wildly on her hand, jumping with energy in untamed enthusiasm. It jumps and dances higher and higher, and as it does the trapped demons struggle and wail louder and louder. The flames are changing, and in moments they are no longer a warm orange glow, but instead a spark of blue electrical current dancing up and down the Phoenix Princess's arm.

"Lightening Rod."

She reaches down, grabbing one of the purple creatures. The touch sets off a chain reaction. Lightening jumps from her hand to the purple demon, then to the rest of the demons in the net. The current then jumps to the next nearby net, electrocuting all the demons within it and connecting them back to the Phoenix Princess's hand. One by one, each net of demons is added to the current. The electricity catches them all in a matter of seconds. The sound of crying demons is smothered by the lightening's own loud noise. The current feeds from her to each of the demons for less than a minute, then disappears completely. The nets are now empty, trails of white smoke lifting from each.

The Phoenix Princess stands upright after all is done. The markings on her right arm have faded away, leaving no sign behind on her pale skin. Her eyes scan the area before her one final time before she looks back at Orange Kyūbi. "I told you, it is no big deal."

The man sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, maybe." The smile on his face is rather small, and his eyes have a pained glint tracing through their blue hue. "But still I could've handled it."

She smiles softly at his obvious concern. "I know. Thank you."

He smiles back. It's just a tad wider than before. "That's what I'm here for."

A tiny grin cracks onto the corner of her mouth. "Is that so? This is news to me. I thought you were here to make my job harder."

Orange Kyūbi snorts. "Please. You know you'd be sad without me, Princess. Just imagine having to fight those oni all on your own. You'd be bored to tears within a day, maybe within the hour."

"Well," she counters. "It would certainly be quieter. And less destructive."

He hisses, clutching his stomach as if she had just punched him in the gut. "Low blow. You're so mean to me," Orange Kyūbi whines.

"Not any meaner than she has to be," Tsunade's voice cuts it. The two turn their attention to the godaime, who has emerged from hiding. Behind the woman is the rest of the Uchiha Corporation. "In fact, she's way nicer to you than she should be, damn brat. If I had it my way, the Princess would be giving you a severe beating for more than half the crap you pull when I'm not looking."

The man in question visibly shivers at the threat. His face looks worried. "I'm glad you love me so much," he murmurs to the Phoenix Princess.

She hums back. "You are lucky _she_ loves you so much," the Phoenix Princess corrects, referring to their godaime.

"Are you sure about that one?" Orange Kyūbi asks, the two are already returning to the godaime's side. The answer he receives is a knowing half smile.


	7. The line between work and family

Part 7: The Line Between Work and Family

 **T** sunade gives a critical sweep of the area. The rest of the hunters have come out of hiding as well and are returning to the destroyed front hall. Most are gathering near their leader to hear her orders. Some of the younger hunters have strayed to the nets to peer at the foes no longer there. With the chaos cleared, the overall state of the area is far more clear. There is broken glass and concrete scattered across the grounds. Metal beams have been bent. Dents cover the walls and flooring of the Demon Protection Agency's front entrance.

"Kami, this place is a mess," Tsunade sighs. Her right hand comes up to rub against her forehead. The godaime sighs again. "Alright. I need medical dispatch. Get all those with medical training out here. Double check that everyone is okay. Someone scan around the inner areas too. I know we can usually sense the little shits, but I'm not taking any chances after today."

Murmurs come from the collective group and within minutes Tsunade's orders are well underway. Medical specialist tend to the few wounds and teams are being set up to explore the rest of the building. The area begins to reorganize itself around the mess. As this happens, Shizune and the brunette teacher return to the godaime's side. Orange Kyūbi grins at the brunette man and opens his mouth to speak, but the elder shakes his head at the blond. A pout forms on Orange Kyūbi's face, but he follows the silent order.

"We managed to get some pictures of the first seals; they are being developed as we speak," Shizune begins. In her arms is the pet pig. It snorts in agreement to her statement. "However, they both faded away not ten minutes after their activation. We can probably assume that the same happened to the two other seals, as no one was able to locate them after their activation."

Tsunade grunts back, a scowl on her face. "Get those things analyzed. I'm going to need a full investigation on this." She turns her attention to the brunette man. "Umino, you said that the first appeared in the training grounds, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answers.

"You and the trainee brats were in there at the time. I don't suppose you saw anything unusual?"

The teacher frowns. "No, I can't say so." He seems to think a moment. "There was no external source for the activation. I didn't see anyone unusual, and the seal was not activated by any of my students. As I said before, it was concealed so no one noticed until too late."

Tsunade sighs. "Alright, I'll put a team together to investigate this further." She turns to the Phoenix Princess. "If you have the time, I need you to aide in investigation on this. You're our best resource when it comes to seals and summons."

"Of course, Godaime-sama," the Phoenix Princess replies with a short head bow. "I can start right away."

"Then now it is. Time seems to be a factor here."

"What?" Interrupts a small voice. The group opens up to see a small boy has joined them: Ahshi. He has a scowl on his face as he glares at the godaime and his mother in turn. "You can't. It's Pizza Night," he explains, anger lacing his tone.

"Oh shit," exclaims Orange Kyūbi in shock. His blue eyes widen drastically. "That's right. I totally forgot tonight's Pizza Night. I already rented that new movie about the man from the underground spy network. You can't do it tonight, Princess."

"Language," the Phoenix Princess replies with a frown. She turns her attention to Ahshi, who has gone from frowning to a full on pout. "And, due to circumstances, I must miss tonight's original plans. I am sorry. However, I see no reason that you cannot continue without me."

Ahshi's pout deepens. "I don't want to."

"I know, but this is very important. Our friends were in danger. I cannot let this event happen again."

"It's okay," a soft voice replies. Two tiny arms warp around the mother's legs and a head of sandy blonde curls press into her side. The tiny figure hugs the Phoenix Princess for a moment before pulling back. The little girl looks up at the woman with soft hazel eyes. She is a near replica of Ahshi in appearance, but her face is rounder, hair curlier, and aurora far more calm. "If you have to, then it's okay, Mama." She pulls away from the other completely and holds out her hands. In the girl's grip is the Phoenix Princess's once lost business jacket. "I found your jacket."

The Phoenix Princess smiles back at the other. "Thank you, Umshi." She puts the jacket on and fixes the collar. A look is given to the two children and then to Orange Kyūbi. "I will put you in charge tonight. Surely you three can handle one night without me. We can always make up for it later."

The small frown on Orange Kyūbi's face falls into contemplation. "Yeah sure, I guess." Then a grin splits across his face. "But that means we order ramen instead."

"No way," Ahshi replies with crossed arms. "That's all we ever eat when you're in charge. I hate ramen."

"Blasphemy," Orange Kyūbi yells. He points an accusing tan finger at the boy. "No one hates ramen."

"I like ramen," Umshi murmurs in agreement.

The blond man spins to the small girl and grins widely. He then reaches out to grab her, hoisting the child into the air to sit in his left arm. "That's why you're my favorite twin," he declares with his other hand on his hip. The girl squeals a bit at his actions, but the smile on her face is endearing.

Ahshi clicks his tongue. Not even two seconds pass before he reaches out and grabs onto Orange Kyūbi's free bicep and fists his hand into the t-shirt fabric there. The child shifts and adjusts himself to climb up onto the older male's arm. He is just short enough that his feet no longer reach the ground, but the hunter's strength is more than sufficient to hold him up. Orange Kyūbi doesn't stop him, nor does he look disturbed by Ahshi's antics. "Who cares who's your favorite? Who'd wanna be your favorite anyway?" The boy puffs, dangling through the gap created from the hunter's arm still connecting to his hip.

"You're just jealous because nobody likes you or your bad attitude," Orange Kyūbi replies while sticking out his tongue. He does nothing to shake the child off him though. The man just adjusts his hand from his hip to instead hold onto Ahshi, thus securing the child from falling.

"Kyūbi," gasps the brunette teacher. His hand reaches out and smacks the blond hunter on the back of his head. "Don't lie to a child. Especially about something like that."

"Ow," Orange Kyūbi yelps. He pouts back at the other. "I was just teasing, Iruka-sensei. He knows that." He then looks at the boy who has become lax in the hunter's arms. "You know that, right?"

Ahshi huffs. "I know you're an idiot."

"Ahshi, that's mean," Iruka scolds.

"But true," Kakashi murmurs, head stuffed in his porn book.

"Kakashi-san," Iruka gasps back. "How many times have I told you not to read that in public. And in front of children, no less." The teacher moves forward to swipe the book from Kakashi's hand, but the man moves back. Iruka tries again, but still the book is just out of his reach. "Kakashi-san," he fumes, but still tries again.

"Kakashi-oji-san always reads that book," Umshi supplies, an innocent frown on her face. "Is it a bad book?"

"Oh no," corrects the silver-haired man. Kakashi grins from behind his mask. "It's a very good book. You should read it some time. I can even lend you my copy, Umshi."

"Kakashi-san," Iruka almost screeches in outrage. His face has gone a bright shade of red at this point. The teacher makes another grab for the book with renewed fury and vigor. Kakashi continues to dodge, mirth shining in his one silver eye.

At this point, Orange Kyūbi is laughing quite loud, so much so that he shakes a bit with the twins still in his grasp. The two don't seem to mind though. Ahshi is scowling up at the adults from his perch while Umshi just looks down at Iruka and Kakashi with worry. The five continue their antics, seeming to ignore the rest of the Uchiha Corporation and the Demon Protection Agency.

"Well, they're having fun," Tsunade grumbles with crossed arms.

Shizune nods. "Poor Iruka-sensei."

"I am more worried for the children," the Phoenix Princess confides. "You do not think this will rub off on them, do you?" There is a small smile on her face as her eyes watch the scene in front of them.

Tsunade snorts. "Please, if you were that worried you wouldn't let this happen."

The mother hums. "I like to believe that all experiences are valuable ones, in the long run. Whether they are good or bad is irrelevant."

"Indeed," Itachi cuts in. He has moved forward from the outer area and turns to face the godaime. "But it seems the main commotion has calmed down now." Behind him, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino follow.

The godaime turns to face him as well, a reserved look on her face. "Ah, Uchiha-san. I'm so sorry about all of this. None of you were hurt, correct?"

"No," the president confirms. "Thanks to your excellent hunters, we were perfectly safe." He glances at the Phoenix Princess a moment, but returns his attention to Tsunade. "I suppose it is safe to say this isn't common?"

A smirk cracks across the godaime's face. "Well, we certainly didn't plan this performance, if that's what you're asking. Although, I guess it's fair to say that these two were the hunters I planned for you all to meet today. I just didn't expect to put on a show as well."

The president nods. "I see." There is a pause as Itachi seems to analyze the godaime. "I did not know that the DPA had enemies that would attack it."

"We fight demons with secret techniques for basically free," comes Tsunade's sharp reply. "I think it's safe to say that competition would prefer we didn't." She does not elaborate.

The president nods again in understanding.

Ino pushes her way forward to the Phoenix Princess. "Excuse me, sorry, but," she giggles as she gets closer to the huntress. "I'm just a huge fan. That was terrifying, but amazing. You are amazing. Can I shake your hand? Get an autograph? Take your picture?"

"Ino," Sasuke growls in warning.

Shikamaru sighs. "Don't be troublesome."

Ino turns to the other two with a frown. "I'm just asking for a little memento, not her phone number. Geez. This is the biggest chance I'll ever have, and I'm not wasting it. She's the Phoenix Princess."

Sasuke opens his mouth again, but stops when the huntress moves forward. "It is alright," interrupts the Phoenix Princess with a raised hand. She smiles lightly at Ino. "I do not mind, but I am afraid that I cannot give you a picture. I can offer a handshake however. Unless you have a pen and paper?"

Ino grins with glee before rushing over to Shikamaru. "Quick," she insists at her childhood friend while jabbing him in the gut of his business suit. "Give me some paper."

The man in question tries to swat her hand away, but she is too fast and he is too lethargic. "I don't have any."

Ino scowls at the other before turning to the vice president. She doesn't even get the chance to ask him before the man glowers at her. Sasuke's glare is intense enough to shy Ino away without actually voicing her request. She doesn't even bother to ask the president. She doesn't have a death wish.

"Ugh," the platinum blonde wails in defeat. "How can none of you have paper? A once in a life time opportunity and it's destroyed because none of you have paper."

"I have some," a pale man answers. He has short black hair and dark eyes. His face is blank from expression, excluding the tiny upturn of his lips, but it sits rather awkward on his face. He is wearing a rather short black shirt that exposes his stomach, paired with dark pants. The contrast makes his pale skin seem almost white. As he approaches the group, the man's arms extend out a scroll of paper. "Will this do?" He asks; there is a slight inflection in his voice, but otherwise it is monotone.

Ino moves forward with a grin to accept the paper. As she does the man's smile drops a bit. "Ah, but all I have is a brush," he adds. He then pulls out a small case and opens it. Inside, there is a brush pen. Next to it is a compartment with ink.

Ino eyes the additional item with hesitation, but Mesua moves forward. "That is fine." She takes the case from him. "Thank you," she adds with a soft smile.

"It is a pleasure, Princess-san." The man bows deeply.

The Phoenix Princess bows her head in return before turning and taking the scroll from Ino as well. She moves away from the group to a large pile of rubble. The majority of the rubble is a large cement piece that lays almost flat upon the ground with a metal pole sticking out of its side. The item looks like it may have been part of a wall before all the destruction. The Phoenix Princess stoops down onto her knees in front of this slab and sweeps away any small debris on it. Once the surface is clean, she lays the scroll out on it and sets the ink and brush above the paper. She pauses a moment to stare at the items with intense gold eyes. Then, the Phoenix Princess picks up the brush with her left hand, dips it twice in the ink, and proceeds to mark the page with one continuous stroke.

"You know shodou?" Shizune asks in surprise. She moves closer to the kneeling woman, as do Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Itachi.

The Phoenix Princess pauses a moment to dab the ink again, but her eyes do not stray from the intricate pattern she has started on the page. "It has been many years," the woman murmurs. "But there was a time when I studied calligraphy, yes." She makes another long stroke that stretches almost fully across the page. "Ah, but I cannot be sure if I remember every pose exactly. As I said, it has been many, many years." She drops the conversation to finish her piece. Above her, five pairs of eyes watch on in silence.

Once done, the Phoenix Princess replaces the brush back by the ink. She leans away from the intricate signature she has created, but does not move to stand or upset the scroll. The others stare at the paper as well, and by now the pale man from before has come to observe the finished product. His eyes flick over the paper and ink, and the man hums in thought.

"It is very well done," the pale man says after a beat. "You're stroke pattern is fairly refined, if not passé."

Before the Phoenix Princess can reply, however, Orange Kyūbi saunters over. "What's going on over here?" He calls out with a grin. The twins are still in the hunter's arms, but he does not look the least bit tired from it. As the hunter gets closer, he leans over the Phoenix Princess's kneeling body to get a look. "Ah, showing off again, Princess?"

"It's pretty," Umshi decides with awe.

"Isn't it though?" Ino sighs in agreement. "Thank you so much. This signature is perfect. I'm so going to have it framed."

"Thank you, I am flattered," the Phoenix Princess replies in turn. She bows her head just a bit as well. "I am happy to be able to give you something you like. It is not often I meet a fan."

"A fan," Orange Kyūbi parrots. The grin on his face widens as he stares at the director of public affairs. "No way. That's so cool of you."

Ino smiles back at him. "Hardly. Can I have your autograph too?"

Orange Kyūbi opens his mouth to answer, but there is an interrupting snort from behind Ino. Gazes turn to Sasuke, who has his hand up to cover most of his face. The vice-president looks up enough to catch a pair of blue eyes, but then turns away and snorts again. It's clear he's trying not to laugh, which is usually not a problem Uchiha's have. His shoulders shake a moment more before Sasuke calms down enough to smirk at Orange Kyūbi's stunned face. "You can't seriously want a dobe's autograph."

The blond man in question closes his mouth with an audible snap. He stares at the vice president, blue eyes wide as his smile drops into a frown. His eyes glance from left to right, and there is a hesitant look on his face. "Teme," the Orange Kyūbi starts, his voices quiet and off from his previous persona. "It's normal for people to want the Orange Kyūbi's autograph. And I'm the Orange Kyūbi. So, I don't know what you're talking about. But, _stop_." He near hisses the last word, eyes narrowed with alarm and warning.

Sasuke's face is back to its normal blank stare, but one eyebrow raises at the blond man's tone. He crosses his arms, but says nothing else about it. Beside him, Itachi glances back and forth between the two men. There is a spark of something in his dark eyes.

A rather awkward minute of silence passes between the group. Then, the pale man beside the hunter crosses his arms. "I see," he starts with a contemplative look, one hand resting beneath his chin. "So even someone like you can be popular to the public, huh Dickless?"

The comment makes the blond hunter bristle. He immediately glares at the pale man. "Seriously Sai? Shut. Up. I told you to stop calling me that."

"But it suits you. Even more so than your real name or the one the agency gave you. I read that it's normal to give friends nicknames."

A growl emits from Orange Kyūbi's chest. "First off: it's not a nickname. Second off, what kind of books are you reading? Third: when I'm on the job I only go by one name. As long as I'm here, I'm on the job: mask or no mask. So just call my Kyūbi, like you're supposed to." He glances at the rest of the group as well. His eyes linger a bit on Sasuke before he scowls again at Sai. "Same goes for everyone."

"I'd rather call you Dickless," Sai replies without missing a beat.

Orange Kyūbi flexes his left arm a bit, which makes Umshi squeak. "I swear, if I wasn't holding kids I'd beat the shit out of you."

Beneath him, the Phoenix Princess sighs. "Please, both of you: Language." She then shifts her weight to her toes to stand up again. Orange Kyūbi rears away just enough to not be hit in the chin by her forehead. She twists around to face the man, head tilting up to stare her golden eyes into his blue. This close, the two hunter's height difference is quite dramatic, the Phoenix Princess only just reaching her nose to his shoulder. "Honestly, I do not understand why you cannot hold your tongue. You set a terrible example, and the twins already have plenty of those."

Orange Kyūbi frowns back at her. "They started it," he accuses, eyes glancing at both Sasuke and Sai in turn. "It's not my fault everyone else is a jerk." He shifts his arms again, making both children clutch at him in surprise.

The mother hums before moving away. She does not comment. Instead, she returns her attention to Tsunade, who is conversing with some of the medical staff. She then scans around the open area of the entry space. "Ah, that is right," the Phoenix Princess starts. She turns back to the blond and looks at the twins in his arms. "Ahshi, Umshi. We will be back tomorrow morning to assist in clean up. You three might as well head home now and enjoy Pizza Night while you can. I will stay to investigate."

The twins groan a bit in unison, but nod their heads in understanding.

The smile is back on Orange Kyūbi's face. "Right then, home it is. Then some ramen and spies. Come on you two," he declares. He then turns back to Ino, who looks mildly lost and disappointed. "I'll have to give you a signed picture some other time," Orange Kyūbi promises with a grin, which makes Ino nod eagerly in return.

The blond takes a step back from the collective group and nods to each in turn. "So long everyone, have a nice night. Except for you, Teme. You and Sai can go jump off a bridge." The comment makes both Ahshi and Umshi giggle. Orange Kyūbi then tilts his head back a bit to look at the godaime. "Later Baa-chan," Orange Kyūbi calls louder than necessary, which makes the elder blonde turn just enough to growl at him. His head then twists to the other side, looking around Umshi at the still arguing Iruka and Kakashi. "Bye Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." They don't notice.

"Are you almost done?" Ahshi complains from his dangling point in Orange Kyūbi's arm. "You have too many friends."

"It's nice," Umshi sighs from Orange Kyūbi's shoulder. "I want a lot of friends too."

With one final nod at the Phoenix Princess, Orange Kyūbi leaves the building. In his arms, two sandy-blond children wave their mother goodbye. The woman waves back.


	8. The line between memory and reality

Part 8: The line between a memory and reality

 **"H** e's the Orange Kyūbi," Sasuke groans from the couch. "That moron is one of the most powerful demon hunters in the city. Possibly the world."

From across the room, Itachi is smirking at his younger brother's antics despite himself. He hides it well though, as the president reads through a few legal documents at his desk. His office is its usual quiet for the morning, excluding the brooding younger Uchiha by the window.

"It's been a week," the president says.

"I can't believe that dobe," Sasuke continues on, seeming to ignore his brother. "How did I not notice? That blond hair and the markings on his cheek; how could anyone who knows him not notice?" He sounds both annoyed and bewildered.

"Don't you have work to do?" Itachi tries again. "Or do you intend to let your childhood friend's secret life plague you?"

Sasuke's eyebrows scrunch up a bit. "He's not my friend." The man refuses to look away from the window. Outside, the sky is a bit darker than usual. Clouds do their best to fill the sky, but streaks of blue manage to peak through all the same. Sasuke stares at those blue streaks, a frown on his lips.

"Oh, yes, excuse me," Itachi corrects. "He was more of a rival-slash-secret-crush to you by the time you both were in high school. I forget."

This time Sasuke does turn his head and scowls with menace at his older brother. "Shut up."

The president hums, and the smirk on his face is rather confident. "If it bothers you so much, just call the man up and ask him out for dinner. Might I suggest ramen? I doubt he would turn it down."

The vice-president growls. "I don't want a freaking dinner-date with the dobe. I don't want to talk to him at all." There is a lull as the man looks out the window again. "Besides, it's quiet clear he's busy enough with either fighting demons or playing with his kids."

"She wasn't wearing a ring," a new voice drawls. The two Uchiha turn to see Shikamaru entering the president's office. There is a stack of papers dangling from one of his hands, but the assistant doesn't seem to care how close they are to falling. Instead, he yawns. "And Naruto wasn't either. Also, neither child referred to him as their father at any time."

Sasuke scowls. "So they aren't married. They could be dating or something instead. It doesn't change anything."

"But," Itachi says while accepting the documents from Shikamaru. "If they weren't dating, you would ask him to dinner?"

"No," Sasuke hisses. "I told you I'm not interested in that dobe. I never have been."

At this point, Kakashi has entered the office as well. His face is stuffed in the usual porn book, though his one uncovered eye is peaking out over the edge. "Your brooding would say otherwise," the older assistant notes. "As for dinner, Naruto's absolute favorite go-to is Ichiraku Ramen, so make sure you take him there. He usually orders the special or miso flavored ramen in mass quantities. Your wallet will suffer."

"And why would you know that?" Itachi asks, a glint in his dark eyes.

The assistant in question glances up. He stares at his boss for a moment, and then smiles from behind his mask. "We go out to eat some nights. Usually once every other week. It's enough," Kakashi continues with a shrug. "Any more than that and I wouldn't be able to afford my rent."

"I see," Itachi replies, eyes sharp. There is a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. The president says nothing more.

"So nothing's changed then," Sasuke sighs. "The dobe ate that stuff all the time before too. I think instant ramen was the only food he ever kept in his apartment. I always wondered why he never became a fat lard. Now I know. He was fucking training so he could fight fucking monsters." The younger Uchiha sneers.

Kakashi hums. "Perhaps, but it's important you know your boundaries here. Be careful about what you say and imply. The DPA is serious about their privacy policy. If you out the Orange Kyūbi's identity in anyway, you will be sued and they've got the best lawyers around." The man turns to the next page in his book. "Naruto tried to warn you the other day, but it seems you were just too excited over the reunion. I understand, of course. But if you're too eager and get him in trouble they will relocate your little blond lover-to-be. Then what will you do?"

Sasuke clinches his fist, a scowl crossing his face. "You're the one who doesn't know his boundaries," the vice-president accuses.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

The vice president opens his mouth to yell, but Itachi cuts him off. "In any case, a nice chat with the perky blond would probably do you some good, otouto. You should clear the air and your head." He shuffles a few papers on his desk. "Call him, set it up, and then get to work. This inability to focus is rather obnoxious."

Sasuke's jaw snaps shut. He turns away from the collective stares to glower out the window. "I haven't talked to that moron in at least six years. I'm not going to just call him. I don't think I even have his number anymore."

A tired sigh escapes from Shikamaru. The noise draws Sasuke's attention, and the man watches as Shikamaru pulls his cell phone out of his slack's pocket. "I bet this has to do with that stupid fight you two had senior year. I don't know what it was, but you both are so stubborn. It's troublesome." He flips lazily through his phone with the pad of his thumb. "Here," Shikamaru says after a minute. He moves closer to the Uchiha on the couch. "Copy his contact info."

Sasuke takes the phone with a blank expression of shock. "Why do you have his number?"

Shikamaru sighs again. "Because he's my friend and I didn't just up and ignore him after graduation. You two always have to be so complicated."

"Did you know about his _hobby_ , too?" Sasuke asks with a rather accusing look.

"No," Shikamaru answers while shaking his head. "I didn't. And frankly, I don't really care either. I'll admit the idea of my friend running around fighting demons is a lot to take in, but it's his life. I can't change it. And I don't think he can either. As animated as he can be, Naruto has his reasons. And he's not dumb. So, there's no point in getting mad at him for it."

Sasuke doesn't reply. Instead, he pulls out his own phone and copies the contact information from Shikamaru's device. He copies all the information he can, including Naruto's home address and work number, and daily work schedule. It's clear that Naruto was the one who entered in the information for Shikamaru, as the nickname area is filled in with "The Awesome Friend." On Sasuke's phone, in the nickname box, the younger Uchiha types "Dobe." After saving the new contact, Sasuke wordlessly hands back the other man's phone.

"You better call him by the end of the week," Shikamaru adds after the extended beat of silence. He pockets his cell phone back into his slacks. "I'm going to barbeque with him and Choji this Friday. I will ask if I have to."

Sasuke tilts an eyebrow. "That's kind of assertive, especially towards your boss. Isn't this troublesome?"

The lanky assistant frowns. "It's really troublesome. But I don't have much choice. You won't do your work, which means I have to do more work to compensate. Besides, I'm tired of him always asking about you and me having to think of some other description besides 'moody and dark.' Just talk to Naruto yourself. I mean, he is your best friend." And with that, Shikamaru leaves the president's office.

The moment the office door clicks close, Kakashi hums with a grin across his face. The porn book is replaced into his pocket as he moves towards the frozen Sasuke. "Well fancy that," Kakashi teases. "It seems our little Naru-chan misses you too."

Sasuke glares daggers at the older man. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? Because the list is rather long, and I'd hate to waste your time when you might have better things to do. Like calling blonds for instance."

"Or doing your job," Itachi adds, leaning a bit onto his desk. "Kakashi, enough. I know you have those reports to file through. If you need more tasks though, I can find something."

"Maa, no need," Kakashi assures with a casual wave. "I can tell when the fun is over. Back to work it is. Tootles, Sasuke. Tell Naruto hello for me."

Sasuke sneers and growls at Kakashi from his place on the couch. He doesn't stop until the older man has left the office and the door clicks close. With the assistants gone, the vice-president returns to staring out the window. His cell phone is clutched tightly in his hand.

There is the sound of papers shuffling. Then, Itachi speaks. "Call him."

The fist clenches tighter around Sasuke's cell phone. "How can I?" Challenges Sasuke, a frown on his lips. "I haven't spoken with him in years. We were fighting last time we even tried to have a conversation. That's all we ever did in high school: fight and argue and hate each other."

"You sound so insecure. To be fair, high school does tend to be a rough time for most. I'm told it's normal to doubt yourself and change your friend groups. Self-respect and self-esteem are the hardest to keep. It's got something to do with hormones, if I recall." Itachi eyes his brother's stiff shoulders.

"Shut up," is all Sasuke replies with.

"However, you are an adult now," the president continues as if not hearing his younger brother. "And so is Naruto. Whatever petty reasons you had, they are past you both now."

Sasuke clenches his fist again before sighing. "It was about him coming out." The comment earns the younger a raised eyebrow from his brother, so the vice-president elaborates. "The last week of classes, after finals and such, Naruto came out to me as bi. And I handled the information poorly. We argued, I punched him, so he punched me, and we haven't seen each other since. It was a petty reason, but only on my side." Sasuke opens his hand to look at his phone. He unlocks the screen to stare at Naruto's contact information. The frown on his face deepens into a scowl. "It wasn't even to the whole school or anything. He just told me. It was important to him that I knew and I blew up in his face."

"Why?" Itachi asks, confusion lighting his eyes. "If I recall, you've been interested in only men since middle school. I can't see why Naruto's preferences would anger you."

Sasuke turns his scowl to his older brother. "Well, I never told him my preferences, and I always thought he liked Sakura. He constantly went on and on about how he loved her; it made coming out impossible. All those years, I thought I didn't stand a chance. And then that fucking dobe admits that he leans both ways and I just couldn't stand it anymore." He turns away to face the window again. "And now he's got something with the Phoenix Princess."

Itachi hums while standing from his desk. "Shikamaru already explained the likelihood of that being true. And I happen to agree with him. They are close, yes, but Naruto has always been… expressive with his feelings." Itachi moves closer to his brother's defensive form on the couch. "The best way to know for sure is to ask him. So," the elder continues, sliding next to Sasuke. "Call him. Even if you can only be friends again." He placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "The times you were happiest in your life were times when he was your best friend."

Sasuke glances at his brother before flipping the cell phone over in his hand. "I don't want to be his friend anymore. I don't think it's worth it to get involved with that dobe. And who says I still even like him at all?"

Itachi scrunches his nose, as if he were going to snort in humor. However, no such noise escapes him. "I doubt that's the case. You're just afraid to try and fail again."

The younger Uchiha sneers. "I am not afraid," he clarifies with a hiss. "And Uchiha's don't fail."

Itachi hums. "Uchiha's aren't the best at socializing though, so being nervous is understandable."

"I am not nervous."

"You're practically trembling," Itachi teases.

"With rage," Sasuke clarifies. He further proves his point by glaring at his brother.

"Call him."

"Later."

"Now, otouto."

"Now?" Sasuke repeats. "No, he's at work right now." As proof, Sasuke shows his older brother Naruto's work schedule saved on his cell phone.

"Then call his work number. Ask him to lunch."

Sasuke sighs. "What, giving up on dinner?"

"No," Itachi replies with a slight smirk. "It's better to start slow with men like him. If you jump to fast he might get away again. Besides, you need to form a proper strategy, and to do so you must know what obstacles are in your way." Itachi then stands from his couch and moves to lean against his desk. He crosses his arms, and the glint in his eyes is ominous. "This time, you will succeed in re-friending Naruto, and gain his affections as well. As you said, Uchiha's do not fail. Now, call the blond."

Sasuke stares at his brother for a moment longer before looking back at his phone. His face is blank. Then, he sighs and stands from the couch. He dials Naruto's work number.

The room is silent for a long moment while Sasuke listens to the dial tone. He refuses to look at Itachi. He instead stares out the window again. The clouds are less clumped, and so the sun is able to shine through the day. It eliminates the previous grey tone of the world with bright light rays. The blue streaks of the sky seem wider and longer than before.

Sasuke snaps out of it when he hears the dial click. A voice answers, sounding tired and there is a pitched whine. Without thinking, Sasuke just reacts. "Dobe, it's nearly ten. And you're at work. Wake up."

There is a pause. " _Sasuke?_ "

The Uchiha in question rolls his eyes. "This is Uchiha Sasuke," he clarifies.

Another long moment of silence passes. Sasuke risks a glance at Itachi, who is still leaning against his desk. Upon making eye contact, the elder brother smirks. Sasuke turns his entire body away from the president, instead facing the wall about three feet from him. He stares at the white paint as the silence continues.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tries again.

" _Sasuke,_ " Naruto's voice replies through the phone. The blond sounds shocked and bewildered. " _How did you get this number?_ "

The question makes Sasuke's brows knit together. A frown crosses his face. "Shikamaru gave it to me."

" _Oh, yeah. He's your assistant or something. I forgot_."

Sasuke can't help but roll his eyes again at Naruto's antics. "Are you free for lunch?"

" _What, today? W-with you?_ "

"Yes," the younger Uchiha answers, but it almost sounds like a hiss. His frown is back and deeper than ever. "Is that a problem?"

" _No,"_ Naruto's voice calls back. It sounds pitched through the phone. " _No, that's not a problem. Ah, well it's kind of a problem?_ " For some reason there is an inflection at the end of his statement, turning it into a question.

Sasuke huffs. "If it bothers you that much to eat with me, we can just—"

" _What? No. Teme, that's not the problem. I'm just busy for lunch today, that's all. Things are kind of busy all this week._ "

"Oh," Sasuke replies. His shoulders unknowingly relax. Behind him, he can feel his brother's taunting stare.

" _But… We could try next week,_ " Naruto's voice offers. It sounds timid and off but Sasuke tries not to dwell on it. " _I can make sure I'm open next Tuesday. O-or any day, I mean; it doesn't really matter. I'm fine with whatever day next week. If you want._ "

"Next week," Sasuke parrots back. He pauses to shoot his brother a look from over his shoulder. "What about dinner?" The man asks, still keeping eye contact with Itachi. "Are you free for dinner this week?"

" _D-dinner? That's, um, maybe._ " There is a pause, then an audible sigh. " _I could do dinner late Thursday._ "

"Alright," Sasuke agrees. He turns fully around to face Itachi. There is a smirk on the older brother's face. Sasuke doesn't hide the frown on his own. The look makes Itachi raise an eyebrow. They stare at each other for a moment before Sasuke turns his head to look out the window. "Dinner this Thursday. I assume Itchiraku is acceptable?" Sasuke offers.

Another pause. " _Yeah, that's fine._ " Naruto's voice holds little excitement though.

Sasuke frowns at the plain response. He chooses to ignore the solemn sound coming through his phone speaker, though. "I'll see you at eight then."

 _"Eight,"_ Naruto's voice agrees. Then the voice murmurs. " _Sasuke?_ "

This tone is different than any other Sasuke's heard so far in the conversation, but it's not unfamiliar. "Yes, Dobe?"

There is a long moment of silence. It's very quiet on the other end of Sasuke's phone. A full minute passes, but Sasuke doesn't try to fill it or interrupt. Then, Naruto's voice is back.

" _Sasuke_ ," the voice starts. Again, there is that different tone from before. " _You really want to see me Thursday? This isn't— You don't—"_ The voice stops with a soft sigh.

"Well, I was planning to see you today," Sasuke clarifies. He watches the white clouds and the blue sky. The sun is now out fully to warm the day. "But I'll have to settle on seeing you at Itchiraku this Thursday, Dobe. The first bowl is on me."

" _Okay_ ," Naruto's voice replies. The strange tone from before is gone. The blond almost sounds happy, but not quite. " _And the second bowl_ ," the voice bargains.

"Dobe, don't think I don't know about your eating habits. You're even dumber than I remember if you think I'm paying for more than one bowl of that ramen. I can't believe that you still eat that stuff; it's terrible for you." There is the sound of soft laughter on the other end of the phone. Without thinking about it, Sasuke smiles. "One bowl, Dobe. I'll buy you one bowl of ramen Thursday."

" _And drinks?"_ Naruto's voice tries again. His mirth is not well hidden.

Sasuke pretends to think. "We'll see."

" _Fair enough_ ," the blond's voice concedes. " _Bye, Teme. See you Thursday_."

"Thursday at eight," Sasuke reminds the other one last time. He then hangs up the phone. Sasuke stares at the device for a moment before pocketing it into his slacks. When the younger Uchiha turns back around, Itachi is smirking rather openly at him. Sasuke's small smile drops.

"Good job," the elder sibling praises with a taunting pat on Sasuke's shoulder. The action causes Sasuke to glare at his brother. "Now, will you please get back to work?"

Sasuke glowers one last time at his brother before stomping out of the room. He ignores everyone for the rest of the day. Instead, Sasuke buries himself in his work, and Shikamaru is finally able to take a nap.


	9. The line between spy and comrade

**Part 9: The line between spy and comrade:**

 **I** n Mesua's hands is a legal document. There are more of them, half a dozen at least, in her briefcase sitting on the desk. However, this one document in particular is very important. She slides the document across a large oak desk to Tsunade, who gives each paper a flippant glance. The action causes Shizune to frown and sigh. The assistant leans forward from her place just to the left of the godaime.

"You should really read that over," Shizune warns. At her feet, her pig squeaks in agreement.

Tsunade snorts and waves a hand. "It's fine. We got the best lawyers in the business. There's no way this contract isn't in our favor."

"While I am flattered by your faith in me," Mesua begins. "I still would advise you to read over the document as best you can. This is a business transaction. You should always read these documents before signing them."

"I never read these documents before signing them," Tsunade declares with a slight cackle of humor. "Besides, I've read so many drafts of it already that I could state the thing from memory by now." She flips to the last page of the stack and signs at the bottom line. Below her signature is another line, and the godaime turns to her assistant. "Sign it." Shizune does, but with a sigh of irritation. With her part of the document complete, Tsunade hands the papers back to Mesua.

Mesua nods as she accepts the papers. "Very well, if this is your wish, Godaime-sama." She bows. Mesua then places the document back into her briefcase, safe inside a manila folder. "I will deliver this to the Uchiha Corporation this afternoon. If all goes as planned, it will be signed and notarized by the evening."

At this comment, Tsunade's form slackens. She releases a tense groan. "I can't believe we made it through this. I thought for sure they would back out at the last second there." She rests her elbows on the desk and rests her head in her hands. "Thank the gods that this didn't completely blow up in our faces."

Shizune laughs awkwardly from beside the godaime. "Indeed, we were really lucky. It seems that meeting and seeing the Orange Kyūbi and Phoenix Princess in action actually helped seal the deal." She gives a weak smile to Mesua.

The other woman does not match this smile. Her face is blank, but her golden eyes flash. "It would seem so," is all the lawyer adds.

The godaime laughs once; it sounds forced. "Please, we got lucky." She leans forward, onto her arms that are resting on the large desk, and her eyebrows draw together. "That was a disaster, and we're still no closer to figuring out how it happened."

Mesua bows her head a bit. "My apologies, Godaime-sama."

Tsunade doesn't acknowledge the words. "I think we all can guess just who might be behind it, but the idea that they were able to place four different seals within our compound and leave them unnoticed..." She trails off and ends with a slight moan. "How did we not notice any of that?"

"You don't think, it could be… A spy?" Shizune offers. Her voice is hesitant but riddled with concern.

The godaime hums. "Most likely."

"Our security on such matters is fairly intense," Mesua counters. "A breach that goes unnoticed would most likely mean that the person of consequence is of high position and already deep within the agency."

Tsunade snorts. "You're just full of good news, aren't you?"

Mesua bows her head again. "My apologies."

Tsunade waves her hand. "No, no, you're probably right. If you have your suspicions, then they're valid. I would never doubt you on this."

"Wait," Shizune cuts in. "Do you mean we have a spy in one of the higher circles?" She sounds both amazed and terrified.

"It is hard to say; I believe that there is a possibility of someone selling information on the Demon Protection Agency to our enemies. I do not think this is so much that they work for those enemies, but rather that they favor the material gain," Mesua clarifies. A small frown crosses her face. "Another concern I have is that they are looking for a political or professional gain in their endeavors."

"So basically, you think they are trying to overthrow me through our enemy. I might be a target." Tsunade gives the woman across from her a hard look.

"I fear for your safety always, Godaime-sama."

The comment is said in a very serious tone, but the godaime snorts and looks away. "You're more paranoid than all the members of the Black-Ops combined, I swear," Tsunade accuses. Mesua makes no indication that she denies this claim, which makes the godaime shake her head with a wry grin. "With you, the entire Black-Ops, and that damn fox brat watching my back, I doubt I'll ever be in any real danger. In fact, you kids will probably never let me get any action for myself."

"You forget that I am much older than you, Godaime-sama," Mesua corrects, but that is all she says to the accusations.

This time, Tsunade barks with laughter. "Forgive me if you don't look it. A face like that, I can't help but think you're no older than mid-twenties."

The atmosphere lightens considerably, and Shizune smiles. "Oh, please," the assistant teases. "It's not like your being all that honest about your real age either." She laughs, and the pig by her feet mimics the noise like it too is laughing.

Tsunade's good humor doesn't fade at the jibe. Instead the godaime fakes a glare at her assistant and points her thumb at Mesua. "You can't really be comparing my real age to hers can you? Besides, I've always been this young and beautiful."

By now, even Mesua has a small smile on her face. "Indeed, Godaime-sama. You're beauty is not something to be affected by time." The complement makes Tsunade beam with a smug expression.

Shizune starts giggling. "But, my godaime, you are nearly in your late fifties aren't you?"

The mention of the number makes Tsunade drop her pleased look for something far more outraged. "What? How dare you; I'm barely twenty-eight," she insists with a scowl.

A loud, boisterous laugh comes from just outside the godaime's office room. In seconds, the doors fly open and a distinct blond comes in. His face is bright with his trade mark grin. "Twenty-eight? You can't be serious Tsunade-baaba. I mean, I'm twenty-four." He approaches the women with another cackle. "This is because you always lie about your age, right? You use that aging jutsu to look young, when really, you're just an old hag."

Tsunade is practically glowering at the blond man before her. "You watch your tongue you damn brat, or do I need to punch you through a wall again?"

The blond doesn't look intimidated though. "Try me, hag." He sticks out his tongue. There is a teasing glint in his bright eyes.

"Naruto," the godaime growls. She shakes her fist at him, but does not move from her chair.

"Be nice, Naruto-kun," Mesua warns. There is a slight upturn to her lips.

Naruto waves the warning off with shrug. He comes to a stop in front of the desk and grins at Mesua with a slight tilt of his head. "It's fine. She's old, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a sense of humor." That comment earns him another growl from Tsunade. Naruto laughs. "Although, there is a point when people get so old they can't take a joke. You're living proof of that," he adds while poking Mesua on her cheek.

The woman in question keeps her face blank, but her eyes flash. "Rather than loosing my sense of humor, it is more likely I have just developed a better taste for it. Consider my sense such a superior taste of humor that I am able to tell actual, good humor from those deemed more distasteful."

The smile falls from Naruto's face. "Are you saying I'm not funny?" He looks more lost than insulted.

Tsunade snorts. "In the nicest way possible, damn brat." She crosses her arms and leans back in the big desk chair. "Now, is there something you wanted? You don't have training or a check-up today. Shouldn't you be at work?"

The question makes Naruto twitch and all three women watch as he reaches up and crosses this arms behind his head. The blond looks away from everyone in the room to stare at the farthest wall. His smile becomes more forced than humorous. "No," he drags out. "I took an early lunch break. Besides, can't I just come by? What's with the third-degree?"

The godaime raises a brow at him. Naruto doesn't see it though, as he is still looking everywhere else. "Something you want to tell me, brat?"

"We could leave the room," Mesua offers without blinking. She collects her briefcase and moves away from the desk. Shizune nods and follows Mesua's lead towards the door. On their heels is the small pig, trotting just behind them. They get about half-way across the room before Naruto rushes over to grab Mesua's forearm.

"No, wait, actually…" Naruto trails off. The flash of fear before on his face fades away to unease. Naruto looks at the ground, squeezes Mesua's arm, and then releases her. "I-I wanted to talk to you, Mesua. I need a favor."

She doesn't reply at first. Instead, she studies his body for a moment and then looks back at the other two women. Tsunade has a deep frown on her face; her concern is obvious. Shizune is looking lost and worried about the Naruto's submissive attitude. Neither woman comments though.

Mesua returns her attention to Naruto. "You wish to ask a favor of me," she repeats back to him, but it is not a question. There is no inflection in her voice, but her eyes are sharp. "Yes, of course. If that is what you wish; I do not mind." She pauses to tilt her head just slight to see his downcast face. She studies his expression as best she can. "This would not have to do with your plans tomorrow, would it?"

The blond stiffens. He glances his eyes up to see the woman, but he doesn't move his face from facing the wood floor. Naruto clenches his fist once before forcing his body to relax again. His answer is not verbal, but it comes through as clear as any words.

The lawyer hums. "I understand." She turns to Tsunade, who is leaning forward on her desk. The godaime's concern is clear across her face. She looks away from Naruto's form to share a look with Mesua.

"There is no need for worry, Godaime-sama," Mesua assures, and her tone conveys the lack for alarm. Tsunade doesn't look pleased by this statement alone, though, so Mesua continues. "Some affairs have come up in Naruto's private life, and he is nervous." She smirks just a bit at the godaime. Beside Mesua, Naruto stiffens again.

"You see, Godaime-sama, Naruto-kun has a date tomorrow night."

There is silence in the room for a moment. Then, Tsunade barks out in a fit of laughter. Her form relaxes back into the large chair as she snickers in humor, the worry from before lost. Shizune resists laughing at first, but soon she too is giggling with the godaime. Mesua does not laugh, but the smirk on her face does not excuse her from the humor all women feel at Naruto's expense.

Naruto flinches and glares back in forth between the indulged godaime and the smirking lawyer. "It's not funny," he insists, face flushed red. "And it's not a date."

Mesua blinks a few times, her face void of any emotions as she looks at the blond man. "You are going to dinner together as a pair, are you not? Temari-san has often insisted to me that such events constitute what a date is."

"Temari is just being mean and nosy, as usual," Naruto clarifies. He seems to roll his eyes upward for a moment in thought, then sighs. "Besides, it's with the Teme. So, definitely not a date."

"But you are nervous and excited towards the event. Is that not another sign that it is a date?"

The male fumbles a bit with his words, but the blush returning to his face speaks volumes. His hands come together, pointer fingers tapping each other in an unheard rhythm, and brings his arms closer to his chest. Naruto looks at his busy hands with a pout. "It's-it's not like that," he insists still, but his voice is back to a meek tone. "Sasuke.. he's.."

"Sasuke?" Tsunade parrots. A frown comes across her face. "Wait, wait, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"As in, vice-president of Uchiha Corporation?" Shizune asks.

"As in, your childhood rival?" Tsunade adds, the frown growing more broad across her lips. "You're going on a dinner date with him of all people? I thought you hated his guts."

"I don't hate him," Naruto denies. His face has a wonderful flush to it and there is a nervous twitch in his eyes. "He's just a bastard. And it's not a dinner date!" Here, the blond pauses to stare at the wall again. "Besides, I thought he hated me. He's the one who punched me at senior year graduation."

"He punched you first," Tsunade clarifies. Her expression is open and eyes dull. The godaime does not look impressed.

"Well, yeah. I told him I was bi and he punched me. And that just set off a big fight. We haven't talked since."

The admission is followed by silence. Shizune gives Naruto a small frown, her arms crossing in front of her body and feet shuffling across the floor. Still at her desk, Tsunade is scowling and leaning forward onto the top of the table, her slim eyebrows drawn together downwards. Mesua's face is blank and shadowed, but her golden eyes glimmer with an internal light. None of the women say anything, but they all stare openly at Naruto. The male is staring at the wall again, face no longer flushed but instead downcast.

Mesua speaks first. "Why did you agree to go to dinner with him, if he does not respect you and your preferences in significant others?" Her voice is even; it barely sounds like she is asking a question.

Naruto's head snaps back around to stare at Mesua. "He's an asshole, but, I don't hate Sasuke. Before graduation we were friends and rivals. I don't know why exactly he got so mad at me, but after that fight we stopped talking to each other. I haven't even seen him in years. And, well, he called me at work Monday and asked to see me and I just…" The blond man sighs. "I want to be friends again. If there's even a chance he doesn't hate me anymore, then that's enough."

Tsunade sigh while rubbing her forehead. "I get it, you stupid brat. You never change." She says it like she's exasperated with the situation, but the smile forming on her face is counter-productive to her tone. She sends the nervous man an amused smile. "You're not the type to give up on anyone, but especially your friends— even if they're shitty ones. But listen here: don't overdue it. It's been years since that fight, and you two aren't kids anymore. I expect you to handle your differences more maturely this time around. So don't break anything."

The nervous look is overcome by irritation as Naruto scowls at the godaime. "Geez, you just never let that go, do you? I'm not going to start a fight with the Teme. Besides, I wouldn't risk the destruction of Ichiraku over that bastard. Give me some credit here."

This time, it's Shizune who speaks up. She starts with a small grin on her face. "Oh, he's taking you to Ichiraku Ramen?" Beside her, the pig snorts twice.

The tone makes Naruto stiffen. "Y-yeah. I mean, it was his idea?" Naruto looks confused at Shizune's growing smirk. "What?" He tries when he realizes all three women are staring at him again.

Mesua hums. "Well, while I cannot say I understand the situation completely, I suppose attention should be paid to this attempt to reconnect. The fact you do not hold a grudge for his previous denunciation is expected. However, given what I know of the Uchiha and their business practices, the fact that he chose to meet at your favorite restaurant is intriguing in of itself."

Naruto's face is bright red again. "I didn't come here for you to make fun of me."

"I am not meaning to," Mesua replies with a slight tilt of her head. Her expression shows a little confusion at his accusation. "In any case, I still do not know what you want from me in this situation."

"I was hoping for your help in getting… prepared?" His face contorts around the last word, as though he isn't sure it is the correct word choice.

Tsunade snorts. "You want Mesua's help with romance—" Naruto glares at the godaime. "—fine, fine, friendship? You can't be serious. She's the last person to go to about such matters."

Mesua's face is uniform blank. "Godaime-sama is right. I am not reliable in social matters. I am ignorant on how to treat others and how to speak to them; I do not understand most social norms. Social constructs are not within my skill set." Her expression shows no anger or remorse for these statements. Her voice is void of emotions. Behind her eyes, gold dances and swirls, but Mesua is directing this stare at nothing.

Naruto releases a nervous laugh, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head. "Yeah, well, it's not really anything like that." He coughs. "It's different."

"Different?" Mesua repeats.

"Yeah, sort of. Listen, I'm asking for your help. And it's something only you can do."

Mesua blinks. The intensity of her eyes fade; the gold changes from a spark to something warm and cloudy. "Something… only I can do." She looks down at her feet, encased in pointed heel shoes. The color is dark and sophisticated against her pale skin.

"Right," the blond confirms. "So, will you help me?"

Mesua glances at Naruto to Tsunade for a moment. Her face shows little, but it's clear she is thinking of something. Eventually, she focuses her gaze back in on Naruto. "Of course, that is what friends do for each other." She smiles up from long lashes. "Or so I am told." Her small smile is matched by a relieved smile from Naruto.

Tsunade interrupts with a groan. "You don't even know what you're agreeing to. Honestly, you two are so dramatic." She shakes her head. "I'm sure that this conversation can continue this on your own time, but right now we all have jobs to do. Mesua has a contract to take care of, and you, brat: you should actually go to your place of work. Earn a living, for once."

Naruto scowls back at the godaime. He clicks his tongue once. "Sure, now that we aren't mocking Naruto…" he grumbles, but it is clear enough for everyone to hear. Before any woman can respond though, he bounces back with a determined grin. "Kick me out now, Tsunade-baaba, but we both know that one day this will be my office." He points a finger at the godaime and her desk. "I'll be sitting in that very chair. Believe it."

"Keep dreaming, brat," Tsunade barks back, but her tone is not right for the insult. Naruto doesn't seem to believe her either, as he just laughs. Tsunade pounds her fist on the wood desk. "Alright, enough, all of you out of my office. Go do your jobs, or something," she grumbles while sinking back into her seat.

Mesua bows deep at the godaime in farewell, while Naruto gives a mock-salute. The two exit together out of the double doors and take a right past the guards stationed outside. Naruto waves to them too, but neither of the fully-masked beings wave back. It's not an uncommon reaction though, so the blond doesn't dwell on this.

The two walk out of the office area and back into the common area of the Demon Protection Agency. Around them, the debris from weeks before are non-existent. The main hall comes into view, and the walls and floors are perfect. There are no signs of construction or even cracks along surfaces. Everything is neat and in place; it's a fairly normal day at the Demon Protection Agency. The event of the week before may as well never have happened.

The two are near the entrance when Mesua stops to turn her attention back to Naruto. Noticing her gaze is on him, Naruto pauses to raise a brow. "Yeah?"

"I was just curious to know what it is that you wished me to help you with," Mesua states with a near blank expression, the only tell a slight turn of her lips.

"Oh," Naruto replies, eyes widening. "Right, right. Sorry, I almost forgot," he lies, but neither comments to it. "Okay, well, it may seem weird but... could you..."

Mesua raises one trim, dark eyebrow. She watches him start the sentence four different ways before intervening. "It might be best to just state your request."

The advice makes Naruto pause and chuckle. "Okay, right to the point. I forget how direct you are with language. So... Will you fight me?"

Mesua tilts her head back. The gesture makes it easier for her to look right into Naruto's face while also appearing to glare down her nose at him. "I may need more detail than that. Believe it or not, that was perhaps too direct." she replies.

"I just need you to fight me before I go see Sasuke tomorrow."

"I am picking up on that, yes," Mesua agrees. "But why?"

"So I don't fight with him at the shop."

Mesua returns to tilting her head to the side and raising a brow. "You just told our Godaime–sama that you would not fight him in the restaurant."

"And I won't," Naruto agreed with a quick succession of head nods. His blond hair waves wide as he moves his head a little too fast. "Especially if I fight you beforehand."

"Your logic still alludes me, Naruto-san."

The blond groans up the ceiling before returning a small frown to Mesua. "If I fight you, I'll be too tired to fight Sasuke."

"I was not aware that this is how that works."

Naruto shakes his head. "No, what I mean is that I want to get out any lingering frustrations before I talk to him. I want your help by letting me take out some past frustrations on you."

"You would like for me to be your punching bag." Mesua's face is void of emotion.

Naruto recoils at the statement as if she had slapped him. He frowns, but it's clear that he's not frowning at Mesua. "It sounds pretty bad when you put it that way. But, I just need someone to help me cool my head before it get's heated."

"I do not understand," Mesua replies. "Is your relationship with Uchiha-san that bad?" She pauses to think. "I am still unclear on the dynamics of most relationships, but if you and Uchiha-san are always fighting with each other, do you think it is wise to reacquaint yourself with him? Would it not be better to avoid someone who angers you?"

Naruto's eyes cloud over a bit at her questions. He doesn't meet Mesua's gaze, instead choosing to stare at something off in the distance behind her. "That's not quite it..." Naruto starts after a minute, but then shakes his head. "I mean, yeah, somehow Sasuke always managed to push all my buttons without even trying, but we didn't always fight. He's an asshole, but he can be fun too. I don't know. It's really complicated..." Naruto sighs while scratching the back of his head.

"There was a time when no one even cared about me or what I did, but Sasuke paid attention. He would always call me out on all the stupid stuff I did. And trust me, I was a pretty stupid kid." Naruto stops to chuckle, still not looking at anything in particular. He shakes his head, blue eyes closing briefly at a memory. "He made me a better person, if you can believe it. At a time in my life when I thought nothing I did mattered, Sasuke made it matter. Even if it was by being a jerk. He was always there, pushing me to be better. He was a goal I didn't know I was trying to reach. Before I knew it, he was my best friend..." Naruto stops to look Mesua in the eyes for the first time since starting his speech.

"He was my first friend, Mesua. The first important bond I'd ever made. Do you understand?"

Mesua matches his stare full force. She doesn't say anything for a long time, but it is not an uncomfortable pause. Mesua's expression says nothing, but her eyes are alive and dancing. "Yes," she murmurs at last. Her gold eyes swirl like molten. "I believe I do understand." She moves an inch closer to Naruto's strong form. "I've already lost so many over the years, bond or not… My first bonds, I could not cope without the twins… And, if I lost my first friend... If I lost you Naruto, I know the pain would be unbearable. I imagine it would be similar to the phrase 'my breaking heart.'"

Naruto snorts at her phrasing, which breaks the building tension just a bit. "A little dramatic there. And I think the phrase you're referring to is 'breaking my heart.' It's from a song."

"Is it?" Mesua replies with two slow blinks of her eyes. She tilts her head, looking away from him and to her right. "I thought for sure I had used it appropriately. These phrases and idioms are proving difficult. I fear I will never understand modern language."

Naruto laughs again, but it's short and rough. They stand in silence for a few more long minutes.

Mesua is the one to break the moment first with a few quick blinks and a small smile. "In any case, I agree to your request. There is no reason I can think of to deny you. I will help you prepare for your date tomorrow."

Naruto snaps back with an expression mixed with shock and anger. "It's not a date," he yells louder than necessary. This outburst causes several of the workers around them to stop and turn attention to the blushing blond. His head whips around to all the unwelcomed eyes, and each face he sees seems to make him blush deeper. "It's not," he insists to everyone still staring at him.


	10. The line between coincidence and intent

**Part 10: The line between coincidence and intent**

 **"Y** ou have the worst luck," Temari cackles as they walk through the glass double doors. "Seriously, I thought that it was just a few random chances, but for it to happen this much, and always to you..." She snorts.

Mesua huffs out a small sigh, but her posture remains straight and professional. "Naruto-kun was right, you are mean and nosy."

"What did that idiot say about me? I'll smack his cheeky face around next time I see him. He needs to learn to keep that big ass mouth of his shut. I'm plenty nice."

"Just not to him. Or myself."

"I'm nice to those who need my niceness," Temari clarifies. "It's more of a special occasions thing. Like to keep it special."

There is a pause in conversation as the two check in at the front desk of the Uchiha Corporation building. It's quiet around them; there are very few people on the main floor of the building. The secretary at the front desk is reserved as she murmurs instructions for Mesua and Temari to wait. She gestures to the seats a few feet away before reaching for the office phone.

The two sit where directed, but Temari soon picks up conversation again. Her voice is pleasant enough for being inside a major cooporation, but the empty space seems to echo her words around the room. "Seriously, I don't get how someone could have such bad luck. You dealt with him when Ashi got hurt, then when the DPA visit went down the tubes, and now you have be the liaison for the companies." She tilts in her seat to better face Mesua. "What are you going to do?"

"I do not understand the question," Mesua replies without missing a beat. She's sitting straight forward, ankles crossed, hands folded in her lap. By her chair is the brief case, filled with important documents, but there is one inside more important than the rest. "I will behave as expected of an attorney of my rank. As will you. Out past encounters do not matter, as this is a business situation. Professionalism is how our business is run. There is no reason this will be about anything but the contract."

There is a pause as Temari considers Mesua's words. Teal eyes examine the other woman quietly for a moment, before Temari sighs and returns to sitting forward. "Something tells me this is not going to go the way you want."

Mesua blinks and tilts her head to regard the other. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Temari says with a shrug, "That professionalism only goes so far. I bet even stuck up Uchihas have a breaking point. Hell, you might even have a breaking point."

"You will find my 'breaking point' requires much more pressure than meeting the same men in various situations of my life."

Temari hums while examining her nails. "They say the third time is the charm."

"'The third time is the charm,'" Mesua parrots back. Her eyebrows squint together, though the rest of her face remains rather blank. "I do not know that phrase."

Temari laughs. "It's an idiom; it means that you have terrible luck."

Mesua frowns. "You are lying to me."

"She not as far off as you might think," a mellow voice adds. Both women look forward to see the Assistant to the President approaching them. His suit is just sharp enough to match such a position, however it is clearer as he approaches that there are some scruffs near the knees of his pants. Additionally, instead of the usual button-shirt and tie, he is wearing a turtleneck high enough to hide the bottom of his face. When it is clear that both women are looking back, Kakashi waves casually at them. "Yo."

"Ears like a fox," Temari comments with crossed arms. "Or, is it a dog?"

As he gets closer, the two women stand. Kakashi comes to a stop with a foot between them and hums, his hand returning to his pant suit pockets. "Mesua-san, Temari-san, it's good to see you," he says, but it doesn't sound entirely sincere. However, with a man like Kakashi, that isn't exactly a bad sign. "You ladies are early."

"We're right on time," Temari defends. "Besides, knowing you, it's better to be early."

Again, Kakashi hums. His one visible eye crinkles upward to a U-shape, as though he were smiling with the eye alone. "Ah, always so prepared, Temari-san. That's what I like about you."

Temari snorts and rolls her eyes. "There's no point in trying to butter me up, Kakashi-san."

The two fall silent, just staring at each other. Mesua is the first to speak up. "I do not know the phrase 'butter me up," she comments, as if talking about the weather.

"It means he's trying to be nice to get out of trouble," Temari supplies.

"Oh." Mesua narrows her eyes a bit. "Well then, what about 'ears like a fox'? I was not aware that foxes have good hearing. From what I recall, bats are better."

"Yes, but foxes use their hearing for sly purposes," Temari counters, still eyeing Kakashi.

"Ah." Mesua nods. "Then perhaps you also mean the phrase, 'sly like a fox?' Godaime-sama has used that to describe Naruto-kun on several occasions."

Temari chuckles. "I'm sure she has. And, yeah, Kakashi-san is sly like a fox too. But with his skill set, it might be insulting to refer to him as a fox."

Mesua seems to think this comment over. She taps her index finger against her chin, eyes looking up at the tall, intricate chandelier that cuts through the center of the entire building. It's made of several pieces of metal and other material cut into geometric shapes; each is hanging from thin, near-invisible wire of various length to reach every visible floor of the office building that surrounds it. Lights twinkle on it, and the shape looks almost like a grand-scale modern art exhibit than a light fixture. "I suppose you are right," Mesua agrees.

"Mah," Kakashi sighs. "You're so mean and nosy, Temari-san."

Temari bristles and glares back at Kakashi. "Have you been talking to that blond idiot too?" She accuses. "I'm going to smack him twice as hard now," she grumbles. "Honestly—talking smack about me behind my back. Did he really think I wouldn't find out? I grew up with Kankero, for heaven's sake."

Kakashi's eye makes another U-shape. "I don't think Naruto thinks that far ahead of what he says, if we're being honest." The comment makes Temari laugh out right, and the dangerous aurora around her breaks.

"I think that is enough chatter for now," Mesua cuts in when Temari's laughter ends. She leans down to pick up her briefcase and gives Kakashi a small smile. "Forgive me, but we can talk more later. I have some papers for President Uchiha to sign, and we are now late to the meeting."

Kakashi shrugs. "It's not like he isn't expecting it."

The small smile on her lips drops. "Kakashi-san," Mesua replies, face blank and voice level. "Please lead the way."

The man takes a moment to stare at Mesua with a similar barren expression, but eventually nods and turns. He leads the two lawyers to the elevator and they take it to the twelfth floor. From there, he guides them down a long hallway, the large chandelier still in view to the left, though now at an entirely different perspective. Up close, it's even wider than before and near blocks the view of the hallway across the gap. Neither woman pays the piece any mind though, instead moving straight ahead with spines straight and faces set blank.

The three make it to about the end of the hall before Kakashi turns right and enters through an open doorway. The two women follow and stop just in the threshold. It's a casual office space: modern and sleek. There is a couch and chairs with a coffee table in the corner just left of the entrance, where the vice president and his assistant are sitting. The entire left wall is filled with window space. The back wall and right wall are a dark wood finish. There is also a large desk, neatly organized and grand at the back center of the room. In the large chair sits the president of Uchiha Corporation, who is leaning over the surface with a pen in hand.

Kakashi walks forward, not bothering to announce their arrival in favor of taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He lounges back with a sigh.

"Late again, Kakashi-san," Itachi murmurs. He doesn't look up from his papers.

"Mah, it's not my fault," Kakashi deflects. "I got caught up on the road of life."

Itachi hums. "You at least brought our guests," the president affirms. He places his pen back down and stands. When his eyes make contact with the two lawyers, however, he pauses. An eyebrow raises on Itachi's face. "Fenikkusu-san, this is a surprise. And... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..."

Mesua takes a step forward. "President Uchiha, it has been a while, yes. This is my associate, Subaku no Temari-san. She is a representative of my law firm with the Demon Protection Association branch located in Sunagakure. She is here on business, and has agreed to assist in the merging of Uchiha Corporation and my client the Demon Protection Association." Mesua then bows her head. Behind her, Temari mirrors the action. The two then straighten and move further into the room.

"I hope this will not be a problem," Mesua adds, face set blank.

"No," Itachi confirms. His eyes are watchful of her movement. "It should not be."

Mesua nods once then motions to the briefcase. "I have the paperwork ready for you to sign here. Will we need to wait for your attorney?"

Itachi moves from around the desk to stand closer to Mesua. "It is unnecessary. I already saw the final copy earlier this week." He pauses and a smirk appears on the man's face. "Assuming you have not changed anything since then."

"Of course not," Mesua responds without missing a beat. Her voice is flat, but her eyebrows draw down in confusion.

"Then we are fine," Itachi replies. He nods and gestures to the seating back by the entrance. "If you two will, I will sign the papers over here." He proves this point by moving to the furniture and taking a seat next to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha gives his brother a small frown, and from the seat across the couch, Shikamaru is also frowning at the president.

Mesua raises a brow. "You would like to sign from the couch?" She clarifies.

"I hope this will not be a problem," Itachi says, mirroring her words.

There is a pause as Mesua glances towards Temari. The taller blonde shrugs, but there is a small quirk upturning her lips. Mesua looks back at Itachi. "No, it is not a problem. Please, allow me to retrieve the document. May I use your desk?"

Itachi nods his accent, so Mesua places her brief case down atop the smooth metal surface. She dials the combination lock with practiced ease and the lids opens. It takes no more than a second for her to pull out the correct manila folder, opening it to reveal the contract right on top. She removes the document before placing the folder back in her brief case. She also grabs a pen from inside on of the inner pockets and brings both the items to the low coffee table.

"Here is the document for your approval," Meusa begins while placing both pen and paper on the coffee table. "Please read over it carefully to ensure that it is what was agreed upon."

"You said it has not changed since the last copy I read, correct?"

Mesua pauses. "No," she replies, eyes trained on the president's own. "It has not."

"Then I do not need to read it," Itachi concludes. He opens the document to the various tabs and starts initialing his name. It doesn't take long for him to get to the last page, where Tsunade's own name is already on its designated line. He brings his pen down to sign, but Mesua's voice stops him.

"Are you sure there is no reason to read the contract?"

Itachi's hand hovers over the contract. He doesn't look up. "Is there a need to read the contract, Fenikkusu-san? Are you saying your word is not good enough?"

The question seems to catch Mesua off guard, but she responds flatly, "I am merely trying to give sound advice. You should always read a contract before you sign it."

"I don't doubt that you should, and I have read the contract, just at a previous date."

Mesua doesn't reply. Itachi nods once before signing his name and dating the paper. He then passes the document to his younger brother, who also signs on the line just below the president's signature. "There. That should be everything then."

Itachi looks up to see a small frown on Mesua's face. Before he can ask though, Mesua gives a soft sigh. "I do not understand; you and Godaime-sama both see no need to look over a document you are about to sign. Even if you had read it before, it just seems irresponsible to not read the current copy."

Itachi hums as he hands the disgruntled lawyer both the completed document and her pen. "You seem to know a lot about contracts, Fenikkusu-san. You're very cautious; I wonder if you've signed a few dangerous ones yourself without reading."

Mesua's frown deepens at his comment, and she moves away further from the president and his employees. "I am a lawyer, Uchiha-sama. I see many different contracts. Though you will find I do not sign nearly as many."

"Of course," the president agrees. He eyes the woman for a moment before continuing. " You must be very busy, with the agency and your law firm demanding your time."

Mesua narrows her eyes, and it could very much be a glare if not for her overall expression remaining impassive. "If you are asking whether my firm only represents those of the Demon Protection Agency, then you will be happy to know that I take on many clients beyond that of just the agency."

"Yes, but you must have your hands full, if that is the case. And a full-time mother as well." The comment makes Sasuke stiffen up next to his brother. In the seat across from the president, Shikamaru is eyeing both Uchihas wearily. Itachi pays neither man any mind, however. "How is your son, by the way? Ashi, was it?"

Mesua visibly tenses at the name. Behind her, Temari snorts and places a hand on her hip. She shakes her head, ponytails waving to frame her slim face. "I told you this wasn't going to work," the blond lawyer reminds her colleague.

The other lawyer in question looks back between the president and Shikamaru. The president remains smirking at her, while Shikamaru looks tired but no longer shocked. He shrugs at Mesua. She then turns and frowns at Temari. "I believe the phrase is: 'you jinxed me.'"

"Ha," Temari starts with a grin. "Maybe I did." She doesn't look to upset by the accusation though. Her left hand in resting on her hip while the right is raised as if to help hinder the small snickers leaving her mouth. It's not exactly working.

"This entire conversation is irrelevant and unprofessional," Mesua continues as she moves back to her brief case. She slides the completed document into the correct folder, replaces the pen, and then shuts the black lid. "I am very... disappointed." She locks the case with a heavy click.

Temari rolls her eyes while crossing her arms. "I can tell."

Mesua sighs once before turning back to face the audience of executives. "To answer your question, Uchiha-sama, yes. He is fine."

"That's good." Itachi nods, but there is a small smirk on his face. "I haven't seen the boy since his accident. I couldn't be sure."

The comment makes both Mesua and Temari raise an eyebrow. The two women share a look. "I think I'm starting to understand what Naruto-kun meant about these 'Uchiha types'," Temari comments to Mesua, though it is loud enough for everyone to hear.

Mesua's face is neutral again. "I must admit, I did not understand what Naruto-kun meant by our last conversation. He was warning me about something. What were the words he used?" She directs the question Temari, and unlike the blonde woman, she keeps her voice softer.

Temari's shoulders shake. She bites back a laugh. "Oh," she manages with a snort, "I think it was something like them having sticks up their—" She stops. Her teal eyes open wide and her head falls to stare at the floor space between herself and the president's desk. Her face is clear with shock: lips pressed line, eyes trained on the dark wood. Her once crossed arms fall to lay against her stiff form. "Oh," she breaths again, but this time it is lost, worried and just the right amount of concerned.

Mesua, still by the president's desk, is also staring at the floor between herself and Temari. "Move," she murmurs. Her body shifts back; the movement is small, but somehow enough to push the president's desk back a few inches. "Move," she repeats, louder and more forceful. Her eyes do not move from the spot.

Kakashi jumps up from his seat to back towards the door. Temari backs away to join him. They both are tense and watchful of the floor.

Sasuke stands; Itachi and Shikamaru soon follow. The younger Uchiha darts his wide eyes from the floor to Mesua to the floor again. "What's wrong?"

Before anyone can reply, the floor begins to glow with a fierce light. The light burns into the wood floor, symbols foreign and bright and forming into a complex, circular pattern. The air seems to cool rapidly. A chill fills the air in seconds, and then the pressure changes. There is an audible pop. Smokes fills the office, originating from the dimming circle.

When the smoke clears seconds later, there is a large creature. It's a long and muscled snake, with purple scales and large fangs. It is glaring at Mesua.

"I reiterate," Temari says, breaking the shocked silence. There is a scowl across her lips; her teal eyes are sharp and narrowed. "You really do have the worst luck."


End file.
